Rose by Any Other Name
by blacklily55
Summary: When they both needed someone, they found each other. New cover art by CleoArrow.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose by Any Other Name**

Chapter One

 **Julia's Point of View**

It was a slow day in the coffee shop the first time I met him. Three of the regulars were sitting around, including the one I call Snob who always has to find something to complain about my service but she keeps coming back, so I must be okay. Some days I could just spit in her chocolate mocha. Anyway, I was behind the counter cleaning the machines, replenishing the dessert display when he walked in. He was about my age with dark hair and startling blue eyes, definitely a total babe. Handsome, which was the name I gave him in my head, walked diffidently into the shop, wincing when the sharp noise of the bell on top of the door broke the silence of the atmosphere, upon hearing the bell, I rose to stand by the counter.

Approaching the counter, he observed his surroundings as if documenting everything and everyone with a critical eye which kind of apposed his timid nature. While I first thought this to be suspicious behavior, but I reasoned that it is Gotham, so it pays to be cautious. I smiled as his eyes perused the menu above my head.

"May I take your order?" I spoke after a few seconds of letting him look at the menu.

"Ahem…"he paused a moment, "I will take a large coffee black." His voice was soft as if worried about disturbing the peace of the shop.

"It is okay to speak louder," I reassured as I pulled out a large cup, "After all this isn't a library, even though people do about the same things here."

"Right, sorry," he blushed, slightly embarrassed as he started to gather his money. Goodness, he was cute when he blushed.

"That will be two twenty-five, and what's your name?" I asked, ringing up the cash register.

"Tim", he stated, looking at me in a weird way, as he handed over the correct amount of money.

"It's so I can write your name on your cup," I blushed, "I don't just ask customers for their names at random." I reasoned, thinking the strange look had to do with the asking of his name. I handed the receipt back and wrote his name on the cup, showing him to demonstrate my good intentions. "I will be right back with your coffee," smiling as I walked back to the coffee machine. Having to wait for the machine to make the fresh coffee that the shop advertises, I got to thinking. Handsome Tim was cute, and downright sexy, and after thinking about the strange look he gave, I realize that it may have been a look of interest rather than suspicion. Glancing over my shoulder at him, I found him looking at me with the same look as before. Seeing that I was watching him, he quickly diverted his gaze, blushing once again. It was the same look I had seen on several guys who would later show a romantic interest. Though one of the guys did become my stalker, it didn't stop me from wanting a relationship especially one with a hot guy. With that thought, I made a decision.

Picking up the cup, I began to write on it. In the corner of my eye, I could see Handsome Tim looking surprised as I continue to write on the cup. Finishing with the cup, I filled it with the freshly brewed coffee, placed a travel lid on it and set it in front of him. Smiling, I gave him a wink and quickly made my escape to the backroom where I could watch him from the security camera. Handsome Tim stared at the cup, reading what I had written on it. I watched as he looked around to the other consumers, then with another blushed face, he quickly left the store, leaving the ring of the bell in his wake.

Once he was gone, I ventured out of the backroom and starting cleaning the machines again. Snob, who had watched our whole interaction, decided to walk up to the counter to ruin my good mood.

"Did you know who that was, Coffee Girl?" Snob said with her annoying nasal voice. Coffee Girl is the name she calls me as a sign of disrespect as my actual name is on my nametag that right in front of her face.

"Yes, I do know who that was. He is Tim, large coffee black." _Handsome Tim_ , I added silently to myself.

Snob snorted, "That was Tim Drake, Coffee Girl, adopted son to Bruce Wayne, the billionaire." She laughed at my look of horror, "I can't believe you would give your number to him, someone so high above your meager existence. Do you really think he is going to call you? You are pathetic, Coffee Girl." With a smug look and satisfied with the knowledge of breaking my high, Snob left the shop to ruin other people's day, leaving me with the consequences of my decision. _How could have I been so stupid, he probably making fun of me right now, or worse, having me arrested for stalking or harassment,_ I worried to myself. At the time, I felt this was the worst moment of my life. Years later, I would believe it to be one of the best.

 **Tim's Point of View**

On 42nd street, two blocks from the Nest, my base of operations since the manor was invaded by the Demon Spawn, was a coffee shop. It wasn't one of the franchises, but rather a family-owned business that was getting some trouble by one of the local gangs. The owners were the Pattens, George and Iva. They were good people, no criminal records or any bad publicity, that fact alone convinces me to investigate deeper into the gang's interest with them. Their employees were also clean mostly except for a few parking tickets. It was through my investigation into the employees that I first saw the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen.

Her name was Julia Remington, age nineteen, worked at the Patten's' coffee shop for three years. She graduated from Gotham High three years early and currently was enrolled in online classes at Gotham University. Julia lived with her mother and younger brother, and while I was digging through their tax information; I found that she was the main source of income for her family. Going through the police records, Julia had several police calls and a restraining order against a man named James Tibbing. While much of the information I gathered on her did spark my interest, it was the photo that changed my life.

The picture was from Gotham University, recent as it was taken this year. She had long flowing blond hair with creamy light skin and the brightest green eyes. Her eyes shone while her smile conveyed warmth that I was sure was unique only to her. It was then I decided my favorite color was green. I knew deep within myself that I had to meet her, just once, have her smile at me with such warmth and acceptance one time. Of course, I kidded myself into thinking that I was going to meet her only to investigate into her stalker problems and see if a link could be made to the gang's activities towards the coffee shop. _Batman would not approve_ , I thought as I looked up the employees' schedule to find when she would be working.

I decided to go during the slow hours in the middle of the afternoon on a Wednesday when Julia was working. As I approached the door of the shop, I glanced through the windows, seeing only three consumers, I entered with the obnoxious bell ringing in my wake. The noise of the bell drew the attention of the other consumers, which was embarrassing, though it allowed for me to get a good look at them. At the ring of the bell, Julia appeared behind the counter. She was even more beautiful in person with her hair in a messy bun and glasses, stealing my breath away. The glasses were a surprise since none of my research showed that, but it didn't change a thing for me.

Working to catch my breath, I made it to the counter and pretended to look at the menu above her head, but I found I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"May I take your order?" she asked me with the kindest, heartfelt smile that stopped my heart.

"Ahem…"I attempted to recover enough to speak, "I will take a large coffee black." My voice came out softly as my vocal cords couldn't handle speaking to an Angel. _Angel would be a nice nickname for her_ , I thought as Julia leaned forward.

"It is okay to speak louder," Julia spoke in a reassuring and almost flirting tone, "After all this isn't a library, even though people do about the same things here."

"Right, sorry," I replied as the blood rushed to my face due to my awkwardness. Hoping she wouldn't notice, I began to dig for change.

"That will be two twenty-five, and what's your name?" Julia asked as she rang up the register.

"Tim," I spoke quickly feeling surprised and slightly flattered that she would ask for my name. _Maybe she likes me_ , I thought though I quickly crushed it since I was here for investigate and nothing else. _Nothing else…_ I told myself as I handed over the correct amount of money.

She blushed and rushed to explain, "It's so I can write your name on your cup; I don't just ask customers for their names at random." Feeling my disappointment as though Jason Todd shot me again, I watched her write my name on the cup that she pulled out from below the counter. "I will be right back with your coffee," Julia smiled, taking my breath away once again, as she walked back towards the coffee machine. _Her butt looks great too_ , my traitorous mind thought as I gazed at her. Catching myself, I murdered it, _I am here on an investigation that is it, and it has nothing to do with her._ Bruce would have been so disappointed in my lack of focus.

As Julia waited for fresh coffee to brew, she peeped over her shoulder at me to catch me ogling her. I hastily looked away, once again feeling my face burn. It was after a few moments when I saw in the corner of my eye Julia picking up my empty coffee cup and beginning to write more on it. I felt my chin drop to the floor, feeling scared that she was writing something like "Stop freaking me out" or "I'm calling the police". Once she was done writing, she filled my cup, added the travel lid and set the cup in front of me with another stunning smile. Giving me a wink, she hurried into the backroom of the shop.

Fearing the worst, I stared at the cup. Much to my surprise and admittedly delight, Julia had written,

 _Tim_

 _Call Me Sometime_

 _Julia 423-789-0234_.

Blushing once again, I looked around to see if the other consumers were watching, they weren't, I rushed out of the shop before I could collapse from a heart-attack. Leaving the ring of the bell in my departure, I walked down the street as if I was floating. I knew I just had one of the best days in my life.

 **Author's Note** :

I won't always portray the same events from both Julia's and Tim's point of view. I just did it this time because I wanted to show how they both reacted to their first meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Tim's Point of View**

I always thought of myself as brave. Brave enough to become Robin, to work aside an emotionless man dressed like a bat, and to confront insane maniacs that enjoy causing chaos and pain for innocent people. However, when it came to Julia Remington, I was a full-out coward. While receiving Julia's number was by far one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me, I worried that my connection to Julia would upset my case on the coffee shop. Perhaps it was Bruce's influence that prevented me from calling Julia. I don't know if I ever would have called her without a distressing revelation.

It was about three days after the encounter with Julia at the coffee shop. I was in the Nest, checking surveillance footage from around the shop for suspicious activity or glimpses of Julia, whatever came on screen first. All was progressing fine until the opening of the ceiling entrance diverted my attention.

"Hey, Timmy," Dick greeted as he dropped to the floor. He was wearing his Nightwing suit, which would mean he stopped by during his patrol. Dick has a habit of creating pit-stops while on patrol, actually when I think about it; it's probably the reason why Bruce is upset with him most of the time.

"Hello, Dick," I answered unenthusiastically, quickly switching to footage that Julia wasn't in, "Is your nightly visits going to become a habit?"

"Gee, Timmy, if I didn't know any better I'd say you don't want me here," Dick whined leaning up against my computer console. "What are you working on?"

"Just a case, nothing you need to know about," I interjected, turning off the computer as Julia passed by one of the cameras again. "You can leave now."

"Oh, come on Tim. Is it a crime if I want to stop by and see my little brother? You never come to the manor anymore." Dick stated with a hurt look. We all say Bruce is the manipulator of the family, but the real one is Dick. Bruce uses his approval, but Dick uses his emotions and guilt to trick everyone. I have played victim to his manipulation for years, I have begun to hate it.

"Like that is any surprise," I threw back as I stood. "Goodbye, Dick." I turned away from him in an attempt to leave the room when I saw the coffee cup with Julia's number on it sitting right in Dick's line of sight. _Crap…_

"Don't be this way, Tim. I know Damian and you don't get along, but the manor is still your home. Alfred misses you, so does Bruce. I miss you," Dick implored as he moved closer to me. Due to his rapid approach, I deduced that Dick was planning to hug me. While I was in no mood for Dick's suffocating, guilt-ridden affections, I realize that submitting to them would most likely get Dick to leave before he notices the coffee cup.

"Sorry Dick, it's been a long day," I apologized while rubbing my eyes to hide the nervous expression on my face. Dick placed his hands on my shoulders to turn me around and pull me into the hug I had been dreading. Deep down, part of me enjoyed the attention and love that Dick was displaying, but my logical mind informed me that Dick gives such affection out freely, therefore losing its value. _I would take anything if it keeps him from seeing the cup._

"It's okay, Tim. I just worry about you. You stay here, locked up in your little 'cave', working endlessly. I am just scared you are becoming too much like Bruce," Dick soothed while tightening his arms around me. Observing my lack of response and assuming that it is caused by the offense of the pervious comment, Dick continued, "Not that being too much like Bruce is a bad thing. I am worried that you are sacrificing your personal life for the mission like he does." Dick pulls back from the hug to look me straight in the eye, keeping his hands on my shoulders. His expression is one of concern, almost convincing me that he truly cares. "Bruce is so alone, and I don't want that for you," Dick finishes, squeezing my shoulders gently before letting go.

"I understand, and thank you for your concern," I replied insulted. _I will not let myself be manipulated by Dick into thinking he cares for me._ _He showed his true feelings when he chose the demon spawn over me. This entire speech was about Dick coming to terms with his own guilt._ Dick stared at me with pity as he slowly shook his head.

"Anyway, Alfred asked me to stop by to invite you over to the manor for dinner on Sunday," Dick asked hopelessly as if he knew the answer I was going to give.

"I can't, I have a case to work on," I answered, turning back to the computer to dismiss Dick in the process.

His head dipped in disappointment, Dick took out his grapple gun to leave. "Goodbye, Tim," he spoke as he shot out of the building with the ceiling entrance slamming closed behind him. I sighed with relief as Dick did not appear to see anything about the case or more importantly Julia. Turning on the computer again to go back to the surveillance footage, I found myself to be unsettled. _Damn you, Dick…_ I swore to myself as I was unable to get back to work due to the haunting nature of Dick's words.

 _I am not that much like Bruce_ , I tried to reassure myself, _and I am not alone._ Well that wasn't true; those connections I tried to make didn't last. Dick never cared in the first place, the demon spawn hated me at first sight, Jason tried to kill me, Cassie broke up with me, and Stephanie died on me. The relationships I tried to form were taken away from me whether they had romantic or familial intentions. Even paternal relationships were never really existed in my life, except for the one with Bruce. Though, Bruce has never acted like any parent towards me or anybody for that matter, so maybe that relationship doesn't exist anyway. As friendships goes, I lost most of the normal ones due to becoming Robin, and most of the titans were estranged from me at the moment. The only person who was still my friend was Alfred, who I never see because he is at the manor where the demon spawn is.

As my thoughts attempted to make sense of what Dick said, the surveillance footage continued to play in front of me. It was as if by the fate, Julia came on screen. Interrupting my thoughts with her beauty, Julia walked on screen to sit on the back stairs to the shop. She appeared to be drawing something on a scratchpad. _She is so beautiful._ Taking my breath away like she always does, I reached a realization.

 _I am acting like Bruce,_ I thought as the reality of that statement crashed down on me. I am clearly interested in, _in love with,_ Julia but I stopped myself from pursuing a relationship, because it would interfere with the case. _Dick was right, I was becoming Bruce._ The impact of this realization and the image of Julia on the screen was enough to stir me into rising to grab the coffee cup. Taking the cup in my grasp, I took out my phone and started dialing. Only when the ringing of her phone sounded in my ear did I realize what I was doing. I was about to hang up the phone out of fear when I was stopped by the sudden halt of the ringing.

"Hello," a sleep-ridden voice sounded followed by a yawn, "Who is this?" Recognizing the voice as Julia's, I had trouble speaking. "Hello," Julia asked again, seeming to get a little worried.

"Hi, Julia," I said once I found my voice again, "It's Tim from the coffee shop." I was met with silence that was interrupted with a thumping sound and rapid rustling. "Julia..." I asked with the fear that something happened on her side of the phone line.

"Yes, I'm here," she responded after a few seconds, "Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" I froze at the realization that it was half past one o'clock in the morning.

"I…I didn't realize the time," I stuttered fearfully at the chance that I might have lost Julia. Of course, I didn't know her that well back then.

Laughing, she replied, "It's okay, I was in the middle of a bad dream anyway. Thanks for saving me." The sound of her voice soothed me like nothing else in the world allowing Dick's words to finally fade away from my mind to leave me in peace "So, why did you call," Julia asked in a tone that hinted at a smile resting on her face.

"Uh, I was wondering what you were doing Saturday night," I quickly inquired with my nervousness leaking through my voice.

"Saturday…mmm," she responded smiley, "I have to work until 5 o'clock, but after that I am free." Hope was busting through my chest, forcing me to crack a smile.

"Can I pick you up after work for dinner?" I asked timidly, wondering if I was too bold.

"Yes, you can. I'll have to stop at home first to change, but after that I'm yours," Julia answered causing me to full-out grin in a way I haven't done in years.

"I'll see you then," I stated feeling as through my heart would burst from joy.

"Yep, see you," She answered before hanging up the phone. I stood there in utter bliss for several moments before I realized I needed to hang up the phone as well. Before putting my phone away, I put Julia's number into it. As I was about to create the contact, I realized something about myself. I wasn't going to become like Bruce. I wasn't going to be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Tim's Point of View**

 _This is the most awkward moment of my life_ , I thought as I found myself sitting in Julia's apartment waiting for her to "freshen up" for our dinner date. Across from me was Ryan Paris Remington, Julia's younger brother, who glared at me with the persona of an overprotective father. He held a toy gun in his hands, and appeared to be cleaning it with a dish rag. Every few seconds, Ryan would gesture towards me with the gun with the intent to intimidate. To be honest, I would have been frighten but considering Ryan was only an eight year old boy, it border-lined ridiculousness.

As we had planned, I picked Julia up from the coffee shop at five. Since Julia wanted change before we had dinner, we stopped by her apartment. It was a small, two-bedroom apartment that was moderately clean except for the various toys strewn about the living room. Upon our arrival, Ryan appeared joyfully to greet Julia with a hug and a kiss. I was slightly jealous of him at that moment. However when Ryan saw me, his face fell into the menacing glare that I been the recipient of for the last fifteen minutes. Julia led me to the couch to wait while Ryan took his current position. She said she would be only a "bit"; however I had begun to believe that she was lying. _He glares just like the Demon Spawn,_ I theorized. _At least I know he doesn't have skills to brutally murder me._ As I wondered whether or not I had something in my essence of being that caused children to automatically dislike me, Ryan began to speak.

"So…Timothy," Ryan spoke with a suspicious tone, "what do you do for a living?" He widen his eyes as if daring me to answer him.

"You can call me Tim, Ryan," I said lightly in hopes of soothing the situation. It didn't work.

"That's Mr. Remington to you, Timothy. Now, answer the question." Ryan repositioned himself in his chair in an attempt to appear taller. He continued to clean his toy gun.

I cleared my throat before humoring him, "I work for Wayne Tech…"

"As what…a janitor," Ryan mocked interrupting me. He seemed to have the intent to find fault with me.

"No," I calmly answered, "As a junior financial officer. My adoptive father owns the company."

"So, you live off your family. Disappointing…," Ryan shot back, attempting to angry me.

I took a deep breath before responding, "No, I simply help with the family business."

Seeing that his attempts to aggravate me were failing, Ryan tried a different tactic, "How old are you, Timothy?"

"I turned nineteen last July," I answered with an internal smirk as I knew where he was planning to go with this.

"At nineteen, you probably don't have a college degree," Ryan guessed as the glee of possibly casting me in a negative light crossed his face. _Oh Ryan, you are sadly mistaken._

Smiling, I stated, "Actually, I recently finished my college education. I graduated with a degree in business and economics from Gotham University."

"Well," Ryan muttered as his face fell into scowl, "You lead a pretty boring life, Timothy. What do you do in your free time, besides stalking my Julia, of course?"

"I don't stalk Julia," I interjected, offended. _Well, I actually do stalk Julia since I watch her through security cameras all day long but it's not like what he is suggesting._

Discovering weakness to exploit, Ryan argued, "Really, then why are you here?"

 _Okay, enough_ , I thought as I decided to just get down to the problem at hand. "Ryan…"

"That's Mr. Remington to you."

"Sorry, Mr. Remington, but I realize what the issue is here. I know you don't want anyone to date your sister because you are afraid you'll lose her. You're afraid that she will be hurt, and you want to protect her, I understand that. I want you to know I will never intentionally hurt your sister, and I want her to be part of my life. Can we stop this charade now?"

After the heartfelt speech I had given, Ryan stared at me in silent shock. _Maybe I actually got through to him._ "How…" Ryan's face morphed from shock to rage in seconds as he shouted, "How dare you assume things about me?" Ryan raised his toy gun, which I had forgotten about until this point, and preceded to fire it at me. The tinny sound of fake gun shots filled the air as Ryan continued to shoot me. I buried my head in my hands when Ryan began to shout insults, some of which I was surprised that an eight year old child would know. _This situation could not get worse,_ I thought as Julia walked into the room.

 **Julia's Point of View**

I knew that Ryan had a protective streak after what happened with my last boyfriend, but this was ridiculous. When I left _Handsome_ Tim sitting out in the living room with Ryan so I could shower and change for our date, I thought that Ryan would just ignore him, but I was wrong. I walked into the room ready to apologize to Tim for taking so long only to find Ryan screaming profanities and shooting Tim with that toy gun of his. Poor Tim was still sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, looking so depressed and upset with himself.

I sprang into action, grabbing Ryan and dragged him into his bedroom. I closed the door, speaking as I went, "Sorry Tim, I'll be back in a moment." After pushing Ryan to sit on the bed, I snapped, "What were you doing? You don't treat guests like that, even if you don't like them."

Ryan's face melted from rage into a standard pout, "I disapprove of Timothy."

"Why do you disapprove of Tim, you only spent about twenty minutes with him," I asked crossly. _I can't let Ryan get away with treating people this way._

"He is suspicious," Ryan stated as if it were a fact like Tim was a murderer or something as drastic as that. "Timothy looked funny when I claimed he stalked you."

Anger burned through my body as I replied hotly, "He was probably shocked with the claim that he stalks me. You can't do this every time I bring someone home, Ryan. Now tell me the truth, is there any real reason to explain why you acted so horribly towards Tim?"

Tears began to fall down Ryan's cheeks, "I don't trust him."

"Ryan…"I soothed as I calmed down a bit due to his tears, "I know what happened last time when I brought a boy home was scary, but we can't let that event dictate our lives. I really like Tim, and even though we just met, I trust him." I sat down on the bed next to Ryan.

"You trusted James too, and he hurt you," Ryan mumbled as he snuggled into my side. "I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Oh, Ry…," I sighed putting my arm around him, "I don't want to get hurt again either, but you see if we live our lives trying not to get hurt, we might miss out on so many wonderful things. That's why I am trying things out with Tim. Do you understand?"

Sniffing, Ryan answered, "Yes, but I still don't trust him."

I handed Ryan a tissue from the box on his bedside table as I kneeled down in front of him, "It's okay if you don't trust him right away, but just try to be nice to him, okay? I have the feeling he has been hurt before too."

"Okay," Ryan agreed wiping away his tears with remorse.

"Alright," I stated as I rose to stand, holding out my hand to Ryan, "Let's go apologize to Tim, then you have to head over to Miss Jean's." Taking my hand, Ryan and I walked out of the room to find Tim pacing back and forth nervously in our living room. Upon seeing our arrival, Tim stopped and opened his mouth, but I silenced him by holding a finger to my lips as I pushed Ryan gently towards him.

"I'm sorry for my behavior," Ryan apologized with his head hanging down.

Tim looked surprised by Ryan's apology. "I…," Tim stuttered, "I accept your apology, Mr. Remington." The name of "Mr. Remington" made Ryan crack a smile as he turned toward me for a good-bye kiss and hug. I watched as Tim's body relaxed with the appearance of Ryan's smile. _He actually cares about what Ryan thinks of him, so sweet,_ I thought as Ryan grabbed his backpack and left to go next door to Miss Jean's apartment. Miss Jean is a retired nurse who babysits Ryan when I am away at night. She watches him for free, which is a big help on our household budget.

I approached Tim when the front door closed after Ryan as Tim began to ramble, "I'm sorry I upset Ryan so much. It was my fault that he got so upset. I understand if you want me to leave and never come back…"

Hushing him, I soothed "It's okay, Tim." I gently took his hand in mine as I continued, "It's not your fault. Ryan was just upset because he was concerned for me, that's all. You didn't do anything wrong. Actually, you handled yourself quite well since I understand that Ryan can be frustrating at times."

"Are you sure?" Tim asked uncertainly, gazing at me with eyes that were weary of rejection. _My Handsome Tim, who hurt you so much that you think that an eight year old's temper tantrum would cause me to reject you._

"I'm sure," I stated smiling, "Since we are getting all the apologies out of the way here, I am sorry I kept you waiting so long. I just wanted to make sure didn't still smell of coffee." As I spoke, I lightly squeezed his hand. _Handsome_ Tim's posture relaxed completely from the rigid stature that had come over him during Ryan's tantrum.

"You look beautiful," Tim complemented appearing to be a little dazzled, "And you don't smell of coffee, not that I would have minded anyway." I blushed, nervously flicking my hair over my shoulder. I had chosen to wear a knee-length red dress with a white buttoned sweater over it since I had no idea where we were going for dinner. _Better be on the safe side by being in-between formal and causal._ While I wanted to look my best for our first date, I actually chose the red dress because it matched Tim's red button-down shirt. _I'm not going to tell him that though, it might scare him off._

"You're pretty handsome, yourself," I complemented back at him. _Handsome Tim_. "So…should we get going?" I moved to grab my coat which had been resting over the back of the couch, only to be stopped by Tim who took my coat for me. He held it out for me to slip into, which I have to admit, has never happened to me before.

"Yes, we should go. Are you still sure you want to?" Tim asked carefully as if expecting me to change my mind and refuse to go. _Oh, Handsome Tim…do you believe everyone will so willingly abandon you? I wouldn't do that to you, Tim even if you did do something wrong._

Nodding my head, I answered, "I'm ready when you are." Putting on his own coat, Tim opened the door for me as we left the apartment. _He's such a gentleman._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Julia's Point of View**

"I can't believe you have never been bowling," I exclaimed slipping on the bowling shoes the clerk handed me. Tim and I have been dating for about three weeks now, and it was going great. We learned more about each other with every date, which is why we were at the bowling alley.

"Well, I don't know why that is so shocking," Tim responded while putting on his own, "Bowling isn't a requirement for a well-rounded life."

I shook my head at him while turning to study the bowling balls on the shelves in the back. "You're right in the fact it's not required, but bowling is something everyone should do at least once in their life if they have the opportunity," I stated, playfully tapping his nose with my finger when he came to stand at my side.

"Alright, then," Tim replied snatching my hand in his own and giving it a squeeze, making me giggle. "What do we do next?"

Gesturing to the shelves of bowling balls with my free hand as Tim was still holding my other one, I answered, "We have to pick a bowling ball."

"Does it matter which one we take?" _Handsome_ Tim asked. "They all look about the same except for the colors."

"Well…," I started taking my hand out of Tim's as I walked towards the shelves, sending him a wink. He seemed hypnotized by my walk. _Is he checking me out?_ If he was, I'd have to admit I am flattered. I continued, "Each ball has a different weight." I demonstrated by picking up one of the heaviest ones. Barely able to lift it past my waist, I gasped, "See..." My arms were about to give out and send the ball crashing down onto my ill-protected feet when my shining knight stepped up to take the hefty bowling ball from me.

Holding it like it was lighter than air, Tim gently teased, "I see." Rolling my eyes at him, he suggested, "How about I take this one while you pick one you can lift?" Shaking my head, my face melted into a pout.

"How did you get so strong?" I asked as I perused the other bowling balls. Tim's body tensed, so I attempted to calm the situation by teasing, "It doesn't have anything to do with Green Lantern shirt you're wearing, does it?"

He relaxed, saying with a smile, "No, I just work out in my spare time." Glancing through the selection of balls, he gestured towards a neon pink one, "What about that one? It matches your shirt, somewhat." I studied the ball to compare it to my outfit. _Somewhat, Indeed_ , I thought amused. Since today was more of a casual date, I was wearing a light pink t-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of light-brown fuzzy boots.

Smirking, I joked, "I guess it's a match made in heaven." I picked up the ball and found it to be the right weight for me. Holding the ball away from me, I squinted at it. Tim stepped closer to me as if to catch the ball if I dropped it. _It's only been a short amount of time, but I feel he is going to be of the overprotective sort._ "You know, I think this is children's ball," I theorized causing Tim snicker. I glanced at him, triggering him to choke his amusement with the worry of insulting me. Smiling at him to sooth this worry, I walked over to our assigned lane.

I peeked over my shoulder to see Tim's gaze lingered on my lower half as he followed me. _He is checking me out, that naughty boy,_ I thought while giving Tim another wink. Tim blushed, quickly flicking his eyes to my face. Placing my bowling ball down in the rack next to an alley, I hopped onto the computer chair to type our names into the score sheet when a funny idea stuck me.

Coming to stand by my shoulder after putting his ball down, Tim leaned down to look at the screen. "My name's not Green Lantern," He exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Oh, but you do represent him today," I argued playfully, tapping a finger on the logo on his chest.

Laughing, Tim wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the chair. Placing me on my feet beside him, he took my former seat and stated, "Then, it's only fitting for you to be named after who you represent." Suspiciously, I peeked over his shoulder as he typed my "name" into the score sheet.

Looking at the name, I was shocked, "Juliet…like after Romeo and Juliet." I glanced at Tim, only to find him staring at me apologetically for supposedly insulting me. _Oh, my poor handsome Tim. Do you really think being called Juliet would be insulting to me? It's rather flattering._

"I…I'm sorry," Tim stuttered as he moved to erase the name. I grabbed his hand before he complete his task, and gently squeezed it.

I smiled, and soothed "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." The quote was from Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juliet, the one Tim was referred to.

He looked baffled, "You're not insulted."

"No," I said laughing at his confusion.

"And you know Shakespeare."

Shaking my head at him, I squeezed his hand again, "Why is that so surprising? I happen to love Shakespeare, especially Romeo and Juliet." I pulled him into a standing position. Using my unoccupied hand, I hit the button to start the game as I continued speaking, "I loved it so much that I begged my parents to name my brother Romeo Paris. They only took the Paris part, though." _I always felt sympathy for Paris, he loved Juliet but in all the wrong ways._

Recovering from his confusion, a smile slowly grew across Tim's face. "I didn't know you enjoyed Shakespeare so much," Tim remarked, relaxing. _We are going to have to talk about this lack of confidence he has. It's not healthy for him to be worrying so much every time he interacts with me._

"That's because you never asked," I teased pulling him towards the bowling lane. "So, can we play now?"

"Yes, let's," Tim responded with uncertainty crossing his face. "How does this work?"

I laughed, "Well, since you're first, you have to throw your ball down the lane to knock over as many pins as you can. You get two tries, so you don't have to knock them all down in one try." Pausing as a possibility arose in my head, "Do you know how to throw the ball right, Tim?"

Glancing over at the other bowlers scattered throughout the versions bowling lanes, he answered, "I think I can figure it out."

* * *

For someone who claimed he never bowled before, Tim seemed to be an expert at it. He bowled almost a perfect score, achieving a strike every time except once when I sabotaged his gameplay by blowing air into his ear. _That really made him blush._ I think Tim lied to me about this being the first time he bowled, or he just learns that fast. _I don't know._ After we played a few games, all of which Tim won; Tim bought two sodas and some nachos to share while we sat in the bowling alley's dining area.

"Are you sure you never bowled before?" I asked suspiciously as I dipped a nacho chip into the cheese.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just a quick learner," Tim answered sincerely nibbling on his own chip. He dropped a glob of cheese on his chin, which he had to stop to wipe it off with his napkin. Since he missed some of it, I used my own napkin to get the rest of it. Tim blushed, and looked away embarrassed. His face held the insecure expression that was often present during all the time I had known him.

Feeling like this was the time to bring it up, I tenderly asked, "Tim, why are you so timid?"

 **Tim's Point of View**

I snapped my gaze back to Julia. "What do you mean?" I asked attentively. _Did I do something wrong?_

Smiling gently at me, Julia replied, "I mean what you did just now."

"What did I just do?" I questioned feeling cold fear settling in my stomach. _I don't want to lose her. Not now when things were going so well._

"You looked so self-conscious," Julia explained in a kind tone. "You have had that look multiple times since I met you and I just wonder why? Are you okay?"

"I…," I stammered, not knowing what to say. This is the first time in my recollection that anyone has asked me if I was okay and truly meant it. Julia regarded me with those beautiful green eyes so fill of concern and compassion, my heart melted. If I wasn't already in love with her, I was now. "I have had a lot of issues with my relationships in the past," I revealed as my thoughts began to drift to my "family", friends, and past-girlfriends.

Julia took my hand, squeezing it gently as our food laid forgotten in front of us, "It's alright, Tim. I had troubles with relationships in the past as well, but we can't let those troubles affect our future relationship. You don't need to be so worried about being rejected by me all the time. I wouldn't do that to you. Even if this doesn't turn out," she knocked her free hand on the table, "I wouldn't just come out right and hurt you like that."

"Thank you," I stated feeling the tension drain out of my body with every word she spoke. _She has an interesting knack for calming me down. I didn't realize I needed it so much._ "I would never intentional hurt you," I promised as I softly kissed the back of her hand. It smelled of lilacs. She blushed as I asked, "Who gave you relationship trouble in the past? Anyone I should be worried about?"

Julia's face paled at my question, thus bring up my concern. Of course, I knew who her last boyfriend was due to my investigation of the gang activity at the coffee shop that Julia worked at, but I wanted her to tell me about it. I wanted her side of the story rather than just police reports. I enfolded her free hand into mine as I asked with alarm, "Julia?"

"There is only one man to worry about," she began after taking several deep breaths. "His name is James Tibbing. We only dated for about three weeks when he turned violent. He beat me up and attempted…" Julia stopped as her breathing began to accelerate with tears welling up in her eyes. _Oh dear, now what do I do?_

Glancing around to find that no one was watching us, I lightly guided Julia to walk with me out the door and towards my car while holding her hand and keeping the other around her shoulders. "Hush, it's okay. You're safe," I whispered into her ear as I helped her into the car. It wasn't until I got into the driver's side myself did I realize we left our food and drinks behind. _That's not important right now._ I handed her my handkerchief once I was settled. She took it gratefully while attempting to give me an amused smile that only broke into more tears.

"You carry a handkerchief, you're such a gentleman," she choked as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I am such a mess, it's just gets me sometimes."

"I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have brought it up," I replied soothingly while taking her hand in mine once more.

Julia's breathing steadied as she remarked, "We're always apologizing to one another, aren't we?"

"Yes, we always are," I stated chuckling as Julia began to giggle. I was relieved she had calmed down.

Julia took a deep breath after our laughter subsided, "You know what the worst part of that experience was?" I stayed quiet, allowing for her to answer her own question. Noticing how her pulse began to race, I began to massage her hand lightly. "He threatened Ryan too…" Julia finished as she began to weep again.

I focused on massaging her hand. The rage boiled up in my belly as the thoughts of what James did to my Julia raced through my head. _My Julia?_ How dare he do this to someone as lovely and wonderful as Julia? What right did he have? I forced myself to calm down through deep breathing. We sat in my car for several minutes in relative silence that was only broken by Julia's shaking gasps for breath.

Julia's pulse slowed in my hand after she seemed to have cried all her tears. She stared straight ahead as she whispered, "I broke up with him after that, but he would still come around once and a while, so I got a restraining order on him." Her gaze dropped into her lap as she continued, "I am still scared, though."

A strong need to provide reassurance and protection to Julia overtook my logical mind. "Julia…"I spoke, drawing her attention to me. Stilling holding her hand, I lean towards her until our faces were only centimeters apart. Gazing into her eyes with a level of seriousness that rivaled Batman's, I promised, "I will protect you." With that, I closed the distance between us to press my lips against hers.

 **Julia's Point of View**

His lips tasted of the sweetness of soda with just a hint of the nachos we ate. As we deepened the kiss, I found another taste that I can only describe as Tim. I felt as if there were fireworks exploding in my brain as a tingling feeling grew in my belly. _If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._ **(Quote from the play, Romeo and Juliet)**. Whether or not the kiss's influence resulted from Tim's promise to protect me, which was charming, it was a kiss to remember. _Our first kiss…_

 **Tim's Point of View**

Julia's lips tasted of strawberry lip-gloss with a dash of the sticky sweetness of soda. _I think strawberry is my favorite flavor now._ The pressure from her lips burned into my skin in a way that no other kiss has. A tingling feeling rose in my gut as our kiss deepened. I felt lightheaded, almost giddy. _Our first kiss…_

After about a minute, Julia pulled away to catch her breath, "Wow…" she breathed. I had to attempt I was thinking the same thing. "That was good," Julia complemented as she sat back in her seat.

"I agree," I replied still feeling lightheaded. I watched as Julia sat there with a dreamy smile on her face. We sat in silence for a few minutes, recovering from the experience of the kiss. The only noise was from the rumbling of cars driving on the streets ahead of us.

"So," Julia spoke after catching her breath, "since I told you about my previous relationships, do you want to tell me about yours?"

I leaned back into my seat with a sigh before answering, "I suppose that's only fair." I squeezed her hand that I was still holding after all this time. "My first girlfriend was named Stephanie…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Tim's Point of View**

It was Sunday evening around five when I found myself knocking on the front door of Wayne Manor. After I told Julia about my ex-girlfriends, I went into the problems with my "family". I avoided telling her about anything that would suggest our night-lives since it wasn't time to reveal anything of that nature yet. After all, we only have been dating for about four weeks now. Julia listened throughout my whole rant, paying attention the whole time. _I can't remember the last time someone actually_ _ **listened**_ _to me._ When I mentioned the invitation to Sunday dinner, she suggested I should go and attempt to make peace with them. She stated that family is important, and how I would later regret not trying to reconnect with them, which is how I found myself in my current situation.

Of course, I didn't know if the invitation from four weeks ago would still be standing, but I thought I'd try. _I'll try because Julia said so._ I began to wonder if I was becoming a tool for following so willing what my girlfriend said to do when the door opened.

"Timmy," Dick greeted while dragging me into the house for a hug. "We didn't know you were coming."

Gasping for breath as Dick's arms tightened around me, "Can't breathe…" Dick released me allowing me to speak clearly, "Hi, Dick. Where's Alfred?" It was strange that Alfred was not the one open the door since he generally did so, considering it part of his butler duties. However, I found myself calmed a bit by Dick's hug as it was a sign I was welcome.

"Oh, I beat him here," Dick replied, gesturing behind him as Alfred entered the entryway. "I saw it was you, so I ran to get here first," Dick explained studying me with his bright blue eyes. After a few moments, he smiled and pulled me into another hug. "I'm so glad you came, Tim," Dick whispered into my ear as his arms squeezed the breath out of me once again. I found myself reassured by Dick's words. _Maybe Julia was right, I can reconnect with them._ Dick let me go after a long moment, allowing me to turn towards Alfred who had been waiting a distance away to give us some privacy.

I began to apologize, "Hi, Alfred. I'm sorry I didn't call first, I realize you might not have been…"

"Now, Master Tim," Alfred interrupted, "this is your home, you are not required to call first." He placed a hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it. "However, I must protest your absence from the manor as of late." Alfred's gaze cooled into one of disapproval, I attempted to apologize again, but Alfred continued with a tiny smile breaking through his British stoniness, "I trust that will not be an issue any longer."

"No, I don't think so," I answered feeling tiny smile break onto my face. From the corner of my eye, I could see Dick's grin widened at my answer. _Maybe this will work out._

Alfred put his arm around my shoulders and kindly guided me towards the dining room. "Now that everything is settled, we must set an extra place at the table," Alfred spoke as we entered the dining room with Dick trotting in behind us. Much to my surprise and dread, the Demon Spawn was already seated at the table. Or rather Damian was seated at the table. _After all if I plan to reconnect with the family, I should try to use his real name rather than the nickname I gave him._

Damian face contorted into one of disgust when his gaze landed on me. "What's Drake doing here?" Damian sneered.

Much to my astonishment, Damian was reprimanded by Dick, "Be nice, Damian."

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I responded carefully, "Hello Damian, it's nice to see you." Forcing a smile on my face, I tried to appear genuine, which to my shock wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. _I guess I must want to be nice to Damian_ _deep down._ My genuineness must have worked, because Damian seemed to be stunned into silence, which has never happened before. _I should have tried this technique sooner._ Even Dick, who moved to stand behind Damian as if to stop him should he decide to attack me, appeared astounded by my actions. However, Alfred seemed pleased as he left the room to grab another plate.

The room was silent for a few moments before it was broken by the arrival of the head of household. Bruce didn't seem surprised by my presence, but then again its Bruce so he probably had known I was here from the moment I turn into the driveway.

"Tim, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Bruce greeted in a stoic manner. It's hard to tell what Bruce actually thought about my presence, so my nervous began to rise again.

"I'd thought I stop by for dinner since I was invited," I stated hesitantly, wondering if Dick's words about Bruce missing me were true. _After all, why would he miss me?_

As if he could read my thoughts, Bruce smiled warmly, "I'm glad." He placed a hand on my shoulder and guided us to sit at the table. Dick grinned at our exchange from the chair next to Damian, having moved there after he recovered from his prior shock. Damian gazed at me suspiciously as Alfred reentered the room with another plate. _I have to admit it feels good to be here again._

* * *

Dinner continued with a comfortable silence, broken sometimes by conversation. Damian was silent the whole time, watching me with a wary expression as if my kindness towards him was some kind of trick he didn't understand. _I'm just glad he didn't throw a knife at my face like the last time we were at dinner together._ Meanwhile, the rest of us discussed both our day work. I didn't tell them anything about Julia as I still wasn't comfortable sharing that information with them. _I don't think I will ever be comfortable with telling them about Julia._ I knew that they, mostly Dick, would want to meet her, and I wasn't ready to expose Julia to the rest of my "family". _That might scare her off._

After dinner, Bruce invited me to patrol with him and since Julia's words were still sounding in my head, I joined him. It felt like old times where it was just Batman and Robin because Damian had to stay home because it was a school night and Dick went back to Bludhaven. When we passed Julia's apartment, I did a quick sweep of the area like usual to make sure she was safe. If Bruce thought it was odd thing to do, he didn't say or ask anything. Since it was a slow night with only a few muggings, we headed in early. Alfred tried to convince me to stay the night, but I decline as I had work to do in the nest. Before I left, Bruce gave me a hug, which was surprising to say the least, but it was welcome.

As he pulled away, Bruce stated, "It's good to have you back." His statement warmed my heart for the long drive back to my apartment.

* * *

When I told Alfred I had to work to do at the nest, it was true. Ever since I started seeing Julia, I began to investigate James Tibbing. I wasn't trying to be a stalker, but I wanted to make sure she was safe especially after I promised to protect her. _I don't break my promises._ What I found was James Tibbing had moved down to Florida, and had been living there for the past six months. This was confirmed by his credit card records, and by a lease to an apartment written in his name. I even went as far as to check security cameras around the area to insure that it was in fact James Tibbing, Julia's ex-boyfriend. _Julia's sick, perverted, and villainous ex- boyfriend._ Even though James was out of the area, I bugged Julia's apartment. It was for her and Ryan's protection. _I am not a creep, I don't look unless an alarm is triggered._

After insuring Julia's safety, I went back to my original investigation into the gang activity around the coffee shop. The gang wasn't doing anything too major, just some graffiti on public property and drug trafficking. Though their presence in the area of the coffee shop was disturbing to say the least. Given the fact the coffee shop was in the higher-end of town, it was unusual for a gang to set up base there. I called Red Hood, a.k.a Jason Todd to see if he knew anything about it. When he mentioned he was also investigating this gang as he had reports that they were selling drugs to kids, I suggested we work together. _I should connect with the "whole" family after all._

Jason seemed surprised by the offer as we had never actually worked together on a case before. Sure, we did share information once in a while, but we never teamed up before.

"You serious, Replacement," Jason asked.

"Of course, I'm serious. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sincere about it," I replied insulted by the idea he thought I was kidding.

Chuckling, Jason answered, "Oh, right. Calm down, we'll work together on this." With that, we shared information and went over how to approach this case. Everything was going fine until Jason mentioned the coffee shop.

"What about that coffee shop on 42nd street? It's the only building that hasn't had graffiti on it, is it part of the gang in some way?" Jason questioned intently causing me to choke on my words. The only reason the coffee shop was the only building without graffiti was because I watched it like a hawk these past few weeks, and stopped each and every attempt to graffiti its walls. After all, if the coffee shop had graffiti, they may lose business and if they lose business, Julia might get a pay-cut, or lose her job due to a low-profit margin. Julia really needed the money. But of course, I wasn't going to tell Jason that. _He doesn't need to know about Julia._

"No, the coffee shop is clean. I investigated it already," I quickly rattled off, hoping he would drop the subject.

As if sensing I wanted to drop the subject, Jason continued, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I stated sternly, allowing an edge to creep into my voice. _I don't want him to meet Julia._

"Whoa Replacement, why so intense? Since we are working together now, shouldn't we reinvestigate the shop," Jason asked with mirth in his voice. _He's enjoying this._

"No, the coffee shop is not important. I think we should look into…"I attempted to change the subject only to be interrupted by Jason's laughter.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't want me to go to the coffee shop," Jason guessed as I felt my face burn. Luckily, he couldn't see that through the phone.

"No, I just don't want to waste time," I argued in my best Batman voice, praying that he would drop the subject.

"Uh-huh."

"We don't need to spend time on a place we already know is clean."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm serious, Jason."

"Uh-huh."

"Would you stop saying "uh-huh" and drop the subject, "I growled with annoyance. _If he were here right now, I would punch him._

"You realize I'll go to the coffee shop anyway, no matter what you say," Jason replied smugly, amused with this entire conversation.

Sighing, I gave up, "Fine, go to the shop if you want to." Grasping at straws, I added, "Though, if you want the best coffee, you should go on the weekends. The coffee on the weekday is horrible." This wasn't a true statement at all. The truth was that Julia made the best coffee, but since I didn't want Jason to meet Julia, I lied. Julia only works on weekdays, so if he does go, Julia will be long gone.

Jason sobered, "Right Replacement, whenever you say." We continued to discuss the case, planning to meet up the next night for a stake-out of the area. Jason remained calm and collected, showing none of his previous amusement. I should have taken that as a sign of trouble.

 **Julia's Point of View**

It was Monday afternoon, and I was on the last hour of my shift. I hate the last hour of a shift, it seems like time slows down. Everything is done, ready for the next shift and no new costumers to make coffee for. _Why can't we close for this hour?_ Though, we can't close because Snob and the hippy were lounging around, slowly slipping their coffee.

 _At least I'll see Tim in an hour._ Tim had taken to picking me up from work every day. I didn't ask him to do such a thing, but he insisted, so I allowed him to do so. He claimed it saved him from worrying about me walking the ten blocks home almost every day. Secretly, I was as glad for a ride as I was grateful he cared so much. He sometimes stayed for dinner, which was nice. Ryan didn't enjoy Tim's sudden appearance at our dinner table at first, but he has gotten used to it. He even warmed up to Tim a little, going so far as to show him his Lego creations.

 _Now if this hour would end._ I stood at the counter, looking through _A Doll's House_ by Henrik Ibsen, one of my literature class books that I was supposed to be reading, when he walked in. The bell above the door rang as he entered. He was tall, muscular with short black hair and bright blue-green eyes. Wearing a pair of blue jeans and a worn brown leather jacket, he did not look like the type of person who would order coffee. _He looks like someone who would order beer._ However, I was an employee; I had no right to judge. As he approached the counter, I had to admit he was handsome in a rugged, bad boy way. _Not as handsome as my handsome Tim._

"How can I help you?" I asked once he was at the counter. He smirked at me, which I have to admit caused my heart to flutter. I looked away from him to try to stop the fluttering.

Leaning against the counter, he said in a husky voice, "I heard the coffee here was bad on weekdays, so I came to see if that's true."

"What?" I started, enraged at the accusation. "Who told you that?" I glared at Snob as she was probably the prime suspect of this rumor. _I_ _make pretty good coffee. It is not bad; otherwise we wouldn't have any customers._ The fluttering in my chest died as if it was never there.

He smirked as he replied, "My brother, he comes here quite often." I could have sworn he was amused by this conversation. I felt as if steam were coming out of my ears as my angry flamed. Wondering who his brother was, I thought of a way to save my coffee-making reputation.

"Well, why don't you try the coffee and see for yourself if it as "bad" as your brother said?" I challenged with an edge in my voice, narrowing my eyes at him. This seemed to make him smile more. _I hate this guy. He insults me to my face and smiles about it._

"Okay, you got a deal," he answered smugly as if he knew how much his accusation flustered me. _The jerk._

Nodding my head, I took out one of the small sample cups from under the counter. "What type of coffee do you want to try?" I asked forcing a polite smile on my face.

"How about all of them?" he suggested with a trolling grin on his face. I gave him a glare that could have scared Batman as I began to pull out more sample cups. _I suppose I have to blame this on myself, I did say I was bored._

* * *

It turns out he is a nice person, even if he was a troll. As I made all his sample coffees and his actual coffee that he paid for, all of which he said were delicious, he began to chat with me when he saw my book that was still resting on the counter. Surprisingly, he was quite knowledgeable in 19th century literature. When I remarked about this, he chuckled saying he was full of surprises. Sensing that he may have some romantic interest in me due to his flirtatious nature, I told him I have a boyfriend to which he snorted replying that he wasn't surprised.

It was about ten minutes to four by the time I finished everything including clean up. Meanwhile he continued chatting with me while leaning against the counter. _He is kind-of charming after all._

"What's your name?" I asked him as I tried to find a way to kill time for I couldn't leave until the next shift arrived to take over. _Also I sort-of forgot to ask for it when I made his coffee, so oops._

He snorted, "Weren't you supposed to ask for when you made my coffee."

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, "I forgot to do that, but it not like there were any other customers here." By this time, both Snob and the hippy had left probably disturbed by our constant chatter.

Smiling, he started, "That's excusable, my name is…" He didn't finish as the bell of the front door rang, interrupting him.

 **Tim's Point of View**

I knew Jason was a dirty rat, but I didn't think he go this far. I walked into the shop to give Julia a ride home to find Jason chatting with her like they were old friends. _That jerk._

Upon seeing me, Julia's face lit up, "Hi Tim, I'm almost done here." She turned back to Jason as if waiting for something. Jealously burned into my chest as Julia looked to Jason. Meanwhile, Jason seemed amused by my upset.

"Oh, is this your boyfriend," Jason asked raising his eyebrows at me with mirth. _I will kill him, I swear._ Glaring at him, Jason and I stared each other down. Jason appeared to be having the time of his life.

"Do you two know each other," Julia questioned nervously as she watched our stare down.

"Oh, you don't know," Jason spoke giving me a devilish smile, "this is my brother." Placing a hand on top of my head, he ruffled my hair. I swatted it away sharply. "You know the one who told me the coffee was horrible on the weekdays." My mouth dropped as I shot my gaze back to Julia. Her face flashed hurt before turning into an icy cold blankness. _Damn you, Jason. If you ruined our relationship because of your meddling, I swear I will expose all your safe houses to Bruce._

"Julia, he's wrong. I'd didn't mean that at all," I said with an apologetic smile. _Please Julia, I love you, don't leave me._

She looked unconvinced, "Do you really think my coffee is bad, Tim?" I felt like I was five years old and being scolding for insulting someone. Meanwhile, Jason watched our interaction with amusement. _That rat._

"No, No," I quickly stated, stumbling over my words. "I think you make the best coffee I have ever tasted."

"Uh-huh," she replied unconvinced. "We'll talk about this later, Tim." She turned to Jason who attempted and failed to wipe his grin off his face. "Which one are you?" Julia asked with sternness that I heard her use only with Ryan.

"Which one of what," Jason inquired with confusion. _Finally, someone took the grin off his face._

Julia rolled her eyes, "Which brother are you? Tim told me he has three, and you are too old to be Damian, so are you Richard or Jason?"

Jason's face broken into amusement once again as he turned to me, and said sarcastically "You told her about us? Jeez, Replacement, why were you trying to keep her a secret then?" I opened my mouth to answer when I was saved by the arrival of Julia's co-worker.

Understanding Julia would have to fill her in before she could leave, I grabbed Jason's arm and began to pull him out the door. "I'll meet you outside, Julia," I uttered as I opened the door and stepping outside taking Jason with me.

"Yeah, sure," Julia responded blandly, eyeing us as we left. _I think I liked it better when Jason was trying to kill me._

 **Jason's Point of View**

Tim pulled me all the way into the alley next to the shop. I wondered briefly if he was planning to beat me up, but he knows he will lose, so that's unlikely. _He probably wants to whine about how I embarrassed him, the sap._ I have to admit, it was fun messing around with Julia early in the coffee shop. She's kind-of cute. _A good match for the Replacement too._ I greatly enjoyed watch Tim squirm in there under Julia's disapproval. _By far the best part of my week_.

Tim stopped us, letting go of my arm. He ran a hand over his face while sighing. "Why are you here, Jason," he probed tiredly. _I_ _ **almost**_ _felt a little bad for him._

Shrugging my shoulder, I decided to come clean, "I noticed you been hang out around here for several weeks, mostly around the blonde chick." I smirked a little due to the Tim's surprise. _He thinks he is the only one who can do surveillance._ "So," I continued, "When you were against me going there, I'd thought I'd stir things up a little."

"You knew this whole time," Tim stated, still shocked at the fact I knew. _How dumb does he think I am?_

I rolled my eyes, "Give me some credit, it's pretty obvious."

"How so," Tim asked as if he didn't know.

"You don't know," I replied with disbelief. He can be such an idiot sometimes.

"No, I don't," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "I thought I was hiding it well."

Shaking my head at him, I revealed, "You were as hidden as the bat signal at night." Tim glared at me for mentioning the bat signal in public as if it would give away our identities. _He is just like Bruce sometimes._

Tim began his questions again, "You didn't tell anyone else about Julia and me, did you?"

"Who would I tell? It not like anybody going to care if you have a girlfriend, Replacement," I reasoned, annoyed with his paranoia.

He lowered his voice, "I just don't want anyone in the "family" to know that's all."

I lowered my voice into a whisper to humor him, "I'm sure they already know."

"No, they don't," Tim began, "I took extra precautions with them. I didn't do that with you because I thought you didn't care."

"Of course, I care," I shouted, angered by the suggestion. "What made you think I didn't?"

Tim shot back quickly, "I don't know maybe, because you tried to kill me." I had to give him credit for that one, I snorted to dismiss the comment. "Now, can you please tell Julia what you said was a joke? I would appreciate it."

"Whatever you want, Replacement," I agreed, brushing it off. _He does seem more relaxed than he was before he met this chick, which says a lot considering he used to be as uptight as Bruce._ Though, I felt the urge to embarrass Tim some more. Likely, Julia happened to find us at this moment.

"I'm done with work now," she began carefully watching us with a cool, observant gaze. "Are you done with your "boy" talk?" I have to admit, Tim found a looker. With her blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, I could have fallen for her myself if I had met her first.

I looked at Tim to confirm this before I held out my hand to her, "I'm Jason by the way. I didn't get to introduce myself earlier."

Julia smiled gently making my heart melt a little bit before taking my hand, "It's nice to have a face to go with the name." She turned to glare at Tim, "I'd thought I never get to meet Tim's family."

Much to my surprise, I sided with Tim, "Well, we're all pretty strange. We take a while to get used to." Remember my promise to Tim, I added, "I was joking about how Tim said the coffee was bad. He actually said it was the best coffee he had, which is why I came in today."

I watched Tim breathe a sigh of relief. He turned to Julia calmly, "May I still drive you home?" _Since when did he become such a gentleman,_ I thought as I watch Julia nod and take his hand. _He makes the rest of us look bad._

As they turned away, Julia waved while Tim gave me a _stay out of trouble_ look that reminded me of one I used to get from Bruce anytime he left me in the manor alone. I felt the urge to embarrass Tim one more time today, so I called out when they were just about to enter Tim's car, "Make sure to use protection."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Julia's Point of View**

I wouldn't say I was mad, but I wouldn't say I was calm either. My emotions were a mixture of hurt, anger, and hilarity; I didn't know what to think. We had just left the coffee shop after Jason's embarrassing exclamation. _We haven't even talked about sex yet._ I blushed at the thought.

Tim stayed silent until we were about two blocks away. His face was as red as a tomato. "I'm sorry about Jason," Tim began softly, nervous about how I will react. I remained silent causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat as we drove down the street. "I think your coffee is the best in the world. Jason likes it too; he was just messing with you."

"Do you really think I am upset about the coffee," I shot back sharply. _How shallow does he think I am?_ Tim flinched when I continued, "The coffee has nothing to do with this."

"You're angry," Tim stated like it was a fact. He sounded very exhausted.

Taking a deep breath, I worked to keep the edge out of my voice. "I'm not angry, I'm hurt." My eyes burned with tears, I blinked multiple times to keep them at bay.

Tim's eyes widened in surprise before turning back into the apologetic look that he has worn since we got in the car. _My heart aches when he looks at me like that._ "Why are you hurt," he asked cautiously as if I were a feral cat waiting to scratch him. _I hate when he does this._ I thought as tears began to fall. _I'm afraid I'll lose him._

We had reached my apartment building at this point, parking in front of it. Since he was free from the road, Tim turned towards me, watching and waiting. I faced the side window, hoping to calm myself before asking the question that has been haunting me this whole time. As my tears continued to fall, I gave up and faced him. Upon seeing my tears, he grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently.

I looked him in the eye and asked pathetically, "Are you ashamed of me?"

Tim's face paled in shock as he hastily soothed, "No, of course not. Where did you get the idea?" His other hand grabbed my free hand, so he now held both as if to try to prove to me it's not true.

After a few deep breaths, I answered, "You didn't want to tell your family about me." He attempted to response, but I stopped him. "Jason said so, you can't deny it. I was always afraid ever since I first found out you were Bruce Wayne's adopted son that I wasn't good enough for you."

"That's not true," Tim argued passionately before I held up my hand to silence him.

"You know as well as I that most of high society would not approve of our relationship. After all, I'm just a girl who works in a coffee shop where I barely make enough to support myself," I ranted with pain wreaking havoc in my chest. _Why does this hurt so much?_ Taking a shaky breath, I made my point, "I can tell by the way you talk about them that your family means a lot to you. I don't want to cause any problems for you because your family won't approve." A sob escaped before I continued, "If that is the reason why you are hiding me from your family, I don't think we should see each other anymore."

 **Tim's Point of View**

My heart stopped when Julia uttered the last words. _I can't let this happen._ I let go of her hands, grabbing onto the sides of her face. Gently guiding my lips to hers, I kissed her with all the power I possess. She was surprised by my kiss as she didn't react at first, but soon began to kiss me back. Her lips tasted of the salt from her tears. I broke the kiss and holding her gaze in mine.

"It's not the reason," I pleaded, knowing that everything I hold dear depended on my next few words. "I'm not ashamed of you, never have been nor ever will be. I kept you a secret from my family because they can be overwhelming at times and I was afraid they would scare you off. It was never about approval. In fact, I bet most of them will like you better than me." I laughed at my last comment, promoting a tiny smile from Julia.

Taking a deep breath, I repented, "I'm sorry I didn't realize I hurt you. Ever since I first saw you, I always thought you were too good for me." I smirked at that thought. "I still worry to this day that one day you will wake up and realize how unworthy I am of you." I glanced away from her to contemplate my next words. _I really hope it's not too soon for this._ "I love you, Julia," I professed, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Julia's eyes were as wide as saucers. Her mouth opened and closed several times as if she didn't know how to react. _Oh no, I broke her._ She blinked for a moment before returning my kiss. I could feel her smile against my lips when she whispered, "I love you too, Tim." My body warmed with elation as I felt pure exultation from her words. I laughed from the glee that ran through my body before kissing her again. We sat there for a long time, never losing contact with each other as our kisses grew more intense.

* * *

Later that night I swung onto the roof top where I was to meet Red Hood, grinning like an idiot. _Luckily, Jason not here yet, so I can get myself under control._ Just as I finished my thought, Jason grappled up from the other side of the roof, wearing only his domino mask with his helmet hanging from his belt. _Of course, he'd show up now._ He smirked when he saw my ridiculous smile.

"I hope you used protection," Jason teased with a knowing grin. I glared at him, softly punching him in the arm.

"We haven't done anything like that," I defended. After professing our love for each other, we had the most amazing make-out session I have ever experience, but that is as far as it went. _I don't think either of us is ready for_ _ **that**_ _step yet._

Jason huffed, "Yeah, right. Why else would you have such a big smile on your face?" He pointed a finger at my face. I batted it away with a growl.

"Not everything is about sex," I shot back, annoyed by his assumptions.

Jason's smile grew wider as he responded, "I think everything is. Don't you think so, Nightwing?" I flipped around and much to my horror, Dick was standing behind me.

"That's up for debate," Dick stated smirking at my dismay. "So, why are you two up here talking about sex?"

"We're not talking about sex," I claimed sharply. Dick gave me a disbelieving look before turning his gaze to Jason. Jason was having the time of his life. _He is such a troll. Maybe I will hide all this handguns._

Jason chuckled, catching Dick up on our conversation, "I just wondered if the Replacement got laid since he has a goofy smile stuck on his face." In my defense, I lost the grin by now due to this conversation. However, my thoughts went back to Julia and I felt the smile force its way onto my face once again. Lost in my thoughts for a few moments, I came to realize that Jason and Dick were watching me with knowing grins. _Crap…_

Dick asked humorously, "Anyone we know?"

"I didn't have sex with anyone," I cried annoyed with their assumptions.

Jason smiled widened even more than I thought possible. "You didn't have sex with anyone ever? Are you a virgin, Replacement?" My face burned as Jason pointed out what I wanted to avoid. _Why do we have to talk about this now? I am beginning to think it was better to be estranged from the family._

Dick seemed to sense I had reached my breaking point as he held up a hand to silence Jason. "You know," Dick began, softly placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay to be a virgin, Tim. Sometimes, I wish I would have waited for the right one."

"Really," Jason snorted a laugh. "Which one of your conquests would you have not done **it** with?"

Dick paused to think a moment, "Okay, maybe I don't wish I waited, but that's my decision." He turned his attention back to me, squeezing my shoulder. "It's your decision, Tim. Your body, your choice." Dick smiled before sliding his hand off my shoulder. I sighed in relief, hoping the awkwardness of the conversation was over. Of course, I was wrong. Crossing his arms, Dick studied me carefully asking, "So, if you didn't get laid, why are you smiling?"

 **Dick's Point of View**

Timmy was adorable when he was embarrassed. His face was so red, he could have been sunburned. Of course, I knew Tim had to be seeing someone. It would explain the sudden change in Tim's behavior. _Not that I'm not glad for the change, he's almost back to how he was during his first years as Robin._ _I never thought he would be that open with anyone ever again._

Tim glared at me intensely, "What? Am I not allowed to smile? I just had a good day, that's all." I glanced over at Jason to find him barely able to contain his laughter. Tim punched him in the arm causing Jason to let a snicker escape. Watching their interaction, I glowed in the fact they were acting like brothers.

Deciding Tim had been bothered enough and I didn't want to interrupt their budding relationship, I changed the subject. "So, what are you two doing up here?" They both stopped their stare-down to look at me. Tim was surprised while Jason seemed disappointed at the change of subject.

"There was a rise in gang activity in the area, so we were planning to investigate," Tim stated switching to his "batman" voice. The voice I had been subjected to for the past year ever since I gave the mantle of Robin to Damian _. Perhaps he has forgiven me since he didn't start talking with that voice when I first arrived._

"They're selling drugs to kids," Jason added with his previous humor drained out of his voice.

Glancing between them, I began to feel as if I wasn't welcome. "Do you need any help," I asked feeling as if I already knew the answer.

"No, we've got it," Tim answered quickly, turning away from me to watch the street. Jason smirked smugly at me. _Does he feel superior that Tim wants his help over mine?_

"Alright then, call me if you change your mind," I replied before turning away, taking out my grapple gun. "Be safe," I added, firing the gun and swinging into the night.

I got some distance away before I stopped again. _Timmy still doesn't trust me. Though, I suppose that could be expected since we let our argument sit so long. At least he is connecting with Jason, so he has someone to watch his back._ I played with the grapple gun, checking to make sure it was still working. _I have to admit, I am jealous of the way Tim and Jason were acting towards one another. They were like brothers, almost to the point me and Tim were before Bruce "died"._

Sighing, I put the grapple gun away. My thoughts went back to Tim's uncontainable smile. _Even if he doesn't want to tell me why, I'm glad Tim can still smile. It's the first time in a long time I saw Tim smile so big._ I heard a scream from the streets below, and prepared myself to jump down. A final thought creep into my mind. _He must be seeing someone. Whoever it is, I want to thank them for helping Tim come back to himself._

 **Tim's Point of View**

As Dick disappeared in the distance, I socked Jason's unsuspecting face. My punch landed with a crack, the force of it causing Jason to fall to the ground. I felt bad for punching him so hard, but my angry was more powerful than my sympathy.

"Ahh, hell…"Jason moaned with blood dripping from his mouth. _Okay, I do feel bad, but I am so enraged right now._

"Seriously, Jason," I began my rant, shaking from my rage. "It's bad enough that you almost ruin my relationship with Julia tonight with your interference, but you had to go tell Dick."

Jason slowly sat up, holding a hand over his mouth. "I didn't tell Dick. Notice I didn't say a thing about Blondie. Geez, did you have to hit so hard, Replacement," Jason moaned as he attempted to stand. I gave in to my guilty feelings and offered him a hand.

"I'm sorry I hit you, but you almost destroyed the best thing that has ever happened to me. She thought I was ashamed of her, Jason." I stepped closer to him, grabbing ahold of the collar of his leather jacket. "She thought I was ashamed of her because I didn't want to tell you and the rest of the bats about her. We almost broke up, do you know that?"

Jason tried to speak, but I cut him off, "We didn't break up, but it was the biggest scare of my life."

"Well," Jason paused to clear his throat, uncomfortable with how close I was to him. "It must have turned out okay since you were smiling like an idiot when you got here."

I sighed, calming down a bit. "I told her I loved her, and she said it back." Realizing I was still holding Jason's collar, I let go allowing Jason to step back. The ridiculous smile crept up onto my face again as I thought about Julia.

"See," Jason stated while wiping the blood off his chin. "I helped you two."

"Yes, well, until you invited Dick here. Now, he knows," I protested, my former rage beginning to surface.

Jason held up a hand. "I didn't invite Dick-Head here that was pure coincidence. And he doesn't know. He isn't that smart."

"Well, he suspects now since **you** were talking about sex," I shot back. Jason eyed me closely.

"Just because **we** were talking about sex, doesn't mean you have a girlfriend. Besides," Jason poked me in the chest, "Didn't you just say she was ashamed you didn't tell us about her, so wouldn't you just let her meet the family?"

I growled, "Yes, it would have been the easier way, but I don't want the rest of the family to know about her yet. I explained my real reasons for not telling the rest of you about her, and she understood. She said I can tell them when I'm ready."

Jason snorted, "I'm impressed, Replacement."Jason took his helmet from his belt, slipping it over his head.

We stayed silence for a moment. "Do you think Dick suspects something now," I asked worriedly.

Jason chuckled, readying his grapple gun. "He may suspect something, but I don't think you need to worry about him. He's too worried about upsetting you to do anything about it," Jason stated. _Jason is very observant when he wants to be._ He fired the grapple and flung himself off the building. "Coming?" Jason shouted behind him. I smiled as I grappled after him.

 **Ryan's Point of View**

It was after my bedtime, but I was sitting outside of the entrance to our kitchen, hiding in the shadows. Julia and Tim were both hanging out in there with Julia making my birthday cake while Tim watched.

I was spying on them, not just because it was close to my birthday and I wanted to know what I was getting, but because they were acting **weird**. It started about a week ago when Julia came home from work later than usual. She couldn't stop smiling and giggling, it was maddening. _I thought she lost her mind._ When I asked her what was happened, she said something wonderful and left it at that.

To make it more suspicious, Tim was acting strange too. _He's always been strange, but it was more than usual._ They were kissing all the time, and giving each other long looks that made me want to puke. It was because of this I was spying on them; I didn't want them to do something they shouldn't. _Like lovey-dovey stuff._

The kitchen was silent except for the occasion clatter of baking-ware. I was beginning to think I should head back to bed since apparently they decided to be the most boring people in the world when they finally began to speak.

"Hey, Julia," Tim said softly. Julia hummed in response, letting him know he had her attention. "I was wondering about your mailbox," he asked attentively. My eyes widen in surprise at his mention of the mailbox. _That nosey oaf._

The clatter of the baking-ware stopped as Julia questioned him back casual as can be, "What about our mailbox?"

"I was just wondering why it said Emily Olson?" Tim inquired. He seemed to be hesitant about it as if he were nervous to ask. _How does he know what our mailbox looks like? I think he's been hanging around too much._ Julia sighed; I could hear a chair being pulled out and a creak as she sat down.

"My mother's name is Emily Olson," Julia admitted much to my displeasure. _What are you doing, Julia? You said we weren't supposed to tell anyone about this!_ She paused before continuing, "She owns the lease on the apartment."

"I didn't know your mother was not around," Tim stated in a tone which sounded as if he'd had known about the absence of our mother this whole time.

"She doesn't live here, at least not anymore," Julia divulged, her voice echoing softy from the kitchen. My eyes burned. _Not tears, men don't cry._ "After my dad left us, Mom wasn't the same. She would go out and party most nights, bringing home a string of boyfriends who would hit on me when she wasn't looking."

I heard another creak meaning Tim must have sat down in the one of the chairs next to Julia. She continued the story as I wiped my eyes. _Stupid allergies._ "We had a lot of fights about her behavior and what it was doing to Ryan. Anyway, it must have been too much because the day I turned eighteen, she left with one of her boyfriends and never came back."

It was silent for a moment before Tim reacted. "I'm sorry for asking. I should have kept my mouth shut." _Yeah, he should have kept his mouth shut._

"It's okay, you needed to know eventually," Julia soothed to him. My chest hurt as I wished my mom was here.

"Do you know where she is?" Tim asked carefully. _I wish he would shut up._

"Last I heard she was in New Mexico. It's just me and Ryan now." Julia sighed tiredly. An overwhelming feeling of guilt dug its way into my gut. _Julia should be off living her own life, not staying here and taking care of me._ I wiped my nose on my sleeve.

They stayed silent for a few moments before Tim spoke, "I hate to ask this, but did you get official legal guardianship over Ryan?" _Of course, he'd had to bring that up. Stupid law-biding baboon_.

Julia groaned probably agree with my thoughts. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that."

"You mean you don't?" Tim asked astonishingly. I wanted to go in there and slap his face.

"I don't know what to do, Tim." Julia admitted defeated. _I cause so much trouble for everyone._ My face was wet as I continued to eavesdrop. _With sweat, not tears._ "I know I should have talk to a lawyer, or social services or something, but I was scared they would take him away. I was worried it was going to cost me money I don't have. What if I never got him back, I couldn't live with myself if he was stuck in a foster home, or worse forced to live with our father wherever he is."

Tim hushed her as her voice was clouded with distress. My lips began to tremble as the want to hug Julia almost broke me from my hiding place. However, I remained hidden, knowing this was a conversation I wasn't supposed to hear.

"I'll take care of it," Tim reassured much to my dislike. _Why do we need Tim to help? Why should he?_ Tim sounded so in control, I found myself slightly jealous. _I wish I could be confident when it comes to important things. Wait…what am I saying?_

"I can't ask you to do that, Tim."

"It's okay, I want to do it. It's the least I can do." I heard fabric rustling and kissing. _Yuck!_ I was going to break it up if they continued for more than a minute. Luckily, they stopped resuming their previous activities with Julia making my cake, and Tim being lazy. "What's the plan for Ryan's birthday?" Tim asked after a few minutes. _Finally, we're to the good stuff._

"Well," Julia began happily with no trace of the drama from before. "Ryan really wants to go to Lego store in New York City, but we can't afford it, so we decided to go bowling here instead and have cake afterwards. Did you want to come?" _How dare you ask him along without consulting me? It's_ _ **our**_ _time together._ I planned to speak up and run into the kitchen shouting my protest when Tim spoke.

"No, it's your time together. I don't want to intrude." Tim decline distractedly as if he were thinking of something else.

"You wouldn't be intruding. Ryan loves you." _I do not._

"Well, I could just come for the cake, if you really want me there?" _Yeah, so you can eat it all._ Julia laughed playfully as the sound of rustling fabric and smooching floated from the kitchen. They sounded so lovey-dovey, I almost gaged. _I think I learned all I can. It's time for bed._ I began to tiptoe back to my room. _If I find Tim in Julia's bed in the morning, I'm dumping ice-cold water on them. That would chill them out._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 **Julia's Point of View**

I was frosting Ryan's birthday cake when Tim buzzed our apartment. I shouted at Ryan to let him in. It had been a good day so far, Ryan jumped on my bed at five this morning so we could start his birthday. He seemed mildly disappointed Tim wasn't in bed with me for some reason. _I don't know why he got that idea._

I made us a birthday breakfast consisting of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon, Ryan's favorite. We watched a couple hours of cartoons before heading to the bowling alley. After a few games and an unhealthy fast food lunch, we got back with just enough time for me to finish Ryan's cake and to cook dinner. Ryan seemed a little upset when I told him Tim would be coming for cake, but I was sure he would be fine.

I was done with frosting the cake when I heard the front door open and the muffled voices of Ryan and Tim. After the sound of the door closing and locking reached my ears, Tim entered the kitchen. He was dressed messier than usual with an untucked white button-down shirt and worn blue jeans. His black hair was disheveled with dark circles around his eyes. _He looks like he going to collapse._

"Hi, Beautiful," Tim greeted, wrapping an arm around my waist to pull me into a kiss.

Smirking through the kiss, I teased, "Hi, yourself."

He pulled back licking his lips, "Yum, chocolate." I blushed a little bit as he tasted the frosting I sneaked from the can.

"Shhh," I hushed him, giving him a wink. I studied his face, "Are you okay? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine," he tried to reassure, rubbing his eyes. I hummed in response, gently laying a hand on his forehead. He leaned into my touch. Feeling no fever, I decided to drop the subject.

"Ryan didn't give you a hard time when he let you in, did he?" I asked as I turned to place the finished cake on the table. _It looks almost like a store-bought cake if I do say so myself._

Tim chuckled, "He wasn't too excited, but he changed his mind when he saw I had a present for him."

"Oh, Tim, you didn't have to give him anything," I stated hurriedly, worrying we might have imposed on him.

"Well," he smirked, "I believe its common birthday courtesy to give a present to the birthday boy. Besides I wanted to."

Relieved by his response, I started placing candles into the cake. "Where is Ryan anyway?"

Tim leaned against the counter watching me, "He's in the living room, guarding his presents."

"As long as he's not opening them," I hummed as I placed the ninth candle into the cake. Finishing the cake, I moved to start on dinner. "You're staying for dinner, right?"

Tim's eyes rested lazily on my butt for a moment before he shook his head in awareness of what he was looking at, "Of course, I'll stay if you'll have me."

I glanced over my shoulder at him with a steamy look. "You're always welcome here, Tim." I giggled when he shift uncomfortably.

"What's for dinner anyway," Tim inquired tiredly. _He really should get more sleep._

"Chicken tostadas," I answered simply as I pulled the chicken out of the refrigerator while keeping an eye on Tim who was leaning heavily against the counter.

He rubbed his eyes again, trying to wake himself up. "Sounds good," he mumbled sleepily. _Oh, I had enough of this._ I sighed as I left the dinner prep to take Tim's arm.

"Come on," I instructed, pulling a sluggish Tim out of the kitchen and into the living room. Ryan poked his head out of the mini fort he had apparently been making out of the couch cushions as we passed. When I opened the door to my bedroom dragging Tim behind me, Ryan let out a protest and followed us. Once inside my bedroom, I pushed Tim to sit on the bed.

As I bent down to take his shoes off, Tim stuttered, "W-what are you doing?" Tim's look of pure horror and slight arousal brought a smile to my face.

"Yeah, what are you doing," Ryan asked starkly with an underlying tone of disapproval. I gently tossed Tim's shoes to the side before straightening to flick Ryan's nose. He swatted my hand away, annoyed.

Shaking my head, I scolded both of them, "Get your minds out of the gutter. Tim is taking a nap before he falls over and cracks his head open." Tim's eyes widen as I pulled him to stand allowing me to turn the covers down.

Tim's mouth open and closed several times before protesting, "I'm fine, Julia."

"No, you're not," I corrected sternly, pushing Tim to lie down on the bed before tucking him in. Ryan giggled behind me; probably finding it funny how the voice I usually use to yell at him was being used on Tim.

Tim's eyes were falling closed as he lethargically objected, "But I'm fine." I sat on the edge of the bed, and shoed Ryan out of the room.

"Go to sleep, Tim," I soothed running a hand through his hair. I waited a few moments before Tim's breathing became even as he finally fell into a much needed sleep. "I'm fine, he says," I chuckled. "You're so silly, Tim." A line from _Macbeth_ crossed my mind. " _The innocent sleep, sleep that knits up the raveled sleave of care, the death of each day's life, sore labor's bath, balm of hurt minds, great nature's second course, chief nourisher in life's feast_." ( **Quote from Shakespeare's play** ** _Macbeth_** **).** I gently kissed his forehead causing him to grunt in his sleep. Seeing he was completely out, I tiptoed out of the room and softly closed the door. _My handsome Tim really is adorable sometimes._

* * *

About two hours later, I quietly opened my bedroom door. Dinner was ready and Ryan was setting the table, all I had to do was wake Tim. Upon seeing his sleeping position, I had to smile. Tim had stretched out on the bed and kicked off most of the covers. He was snoring softly with his mouth hanging open. _He looks so cute._ I creeped into the room and gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, Tim's snores stopped once my weight was fully on the bed. Gently, I smoothed Tim's hair, which had become a bigger mess than it was before.

"Tim, wake up please," I requested, running my fingers through his hair. _My handsome Tim has amazingly soft hair._ Tim grunted, closing his mouth while leaning into my hand. _He is such a cat._ "Tim, rise and shine. It's dinner time."

"Nooooo...," Tim moaned.

I suppressed a giggle before replying, "Yessssss…" A tiny smirk found its way onto Tim's face.

He opened one eye to look at me, making his smirk develop into a grin. "I need a kiss first," he said before closing his eye again.

"Oh really? So, you're Sleeping Beauty," I teased.

"Yep, reversed-gender roles for a modern twist of the fairy tale," Tim explained playfully. He nodded his head with his eyes closed in a child-like manner.

Laughing, I leaned down to press my lips against his only for Tim to wrap his arms around me to trap me against his chest. Our lips met with as much electricity it would take to light the whole city. My lips tingled from the pressure as my stomach fluttered. Tim's eyes opened shining with love as he sat up taking me with him.

We broke apart leaving me slightly lightheaded and giggly. "As much as I would enjoy staying here longer, dinner is getting cold and Ryan is impatient," I commented with regret.

"Yeah," Tim murmured shifting uncomfortably. "We can't keep the birthday boy waiting." I stood allowing Tim to get up. He reached for his shoes and began to pull them on.

"How are you feeling," I asked gently placing a hand on his arm as he straightened finishing with his shoes.

Smiling, he took my hand from his arm and raised it to his lips. "I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for forcing me to take a nap," he relented placing a kiss on my hand.

"Well, it was either that or wait for you to collapse. You should get more sleep," I replied as I tried to tame his bed hair with my free hand.

"I'll try," Tim joked with a laugh. I rolled my eyes at him as he pulled us out of my bedroom through the living room and into the kitchen.

* * *

"…Happy Birthday to you," Tim and I sang as Ryan blew out his candles. He got them all out in one try, giving me a cheeky grin. Wrapping an arm around his body in response, I gave him a kiss on his blonde head. He shook me off before escaping to grab his presents.

"Present time," Ryan shouted placing them on the table and "almost" on top of the cake if I hadn't moved it out of the way in time.

Laughing, I kidded, "What?! You're not going to have this delicious cake I made first?" Tim chuckled at my mock expression of shock. However, Ryan thought this was a serious manner.

"You're cake is great, but presents are more important," Ryan said blankly.

Glancing over at Tim who seemed to be fascinated by our interaction, I relented, "I suppose we could open presents now, especially since a certain person who should not be named didn't open presents before they was supposed to."

"I was only eight at the time. Jeez, can't you forget anything," Ryan whined. Tim and I shared an amused look as Ryan groaned with impatience. "Come on," Ryan cried preparing to unwrap the present I gave him. "Can I open it now?"

"Go ahead," I allowed friskily, giving Ryan another kiss on the head before walking over to stand by Tim. Tim smiled at my approach, and held my hand as we watch Ryan tear into his presents. _I hope he likes it_ _since it isn't much._ I saved up for months by cutting the grocery budget, holding off on any expenses for myself, and simplifying the phone bill. Obviously, I didn't save enough to go to New York like Ryan wanted, but I hope he would enjoy what I was able to give him. _After all, he seemed to enjoy the day so far._ Tim squeezed my hand in reassurance. _Sometimes, I don't understand how he knows what I am thinking._ As I was finishing my thoughts, Ryan had discovered what lied beneath the wrapping paper.

"Wow," Ryan shouted excitedly, bouncing around in his chair. "It's the Lego Movie on DVD." He held it up in the air as if it were a trophy spurring laughter from Tim and I. Ryan did a little dance around his chair before running up to give me a hug, "Thank you! Can we watch this tonight," he asked excitedly, gazing at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course, we can watch it while we eat your cake," I answered since how could I say no when he's that excited. Ryan began to make a run to the living room. I stopped him by grabbing his collar. "You have to open your other present first though," I reminded kindly.

"Oh right, I almost forgot," Ryan commented before calmly heading back to his chair to open Tim's present. I rolled my eyes. Ryan began to tear into the present. Tim shifted nervously in his seat, prompting me to squeeze his hand similar to what he did to me. He smiled at me as Ryan finished ripping wrapping paper revealing what was inside. Ryan sat in silence with huge eyes and mouth hanging open, starring at the present.

Weirded out by Ryan's reaction, I asked, "What is it?" Tim looked scared by Ryan's silence.

"I didn't break him, did I," Tim questioned me cautiously. I smiled at him to reassure him as I leaned over to see what the present contained. _Ryan should recover soon._ Ryan shook his head multiple times.

Ryan spoke in a whisper, "It's the Lego Prison Island set." He cleared his throat and looked at me. "You know, the one Greg has." Ryan's face broke out into a toothy grin before running over to Tim giving him a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Ryan shrieked. He let go of Tim and started to scrabble for the set before Tim stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

Tim leaned in to Ryan's ear, and stage-whispered, "You forgot to look at the card." Ryan's eyes widen. He shuffled back to his seat looking for the missing card. I gave Tim a questioning look which he replied with a tentative smile. _What is he up to?_

"Found it," Ryan cried, holding it up in the air. Struggling to open it, I grabbed the magnetic letter opener from the fridge and handed it him. Taking out the card, he laughed, "It's a Lego Movie card." As Ryan opened the card, several pieces of paper fell out on the table with one landing at my feet.

Picking it up, I gasped, "Is this what I think it is?" Tim fidgeted uneasily, nodding to confirm my suspicions. Ryan looked at me, waiting for me to explain what the papers meant. I was speechless.

"What is it," Ryan asked, hesitantly creeping towards me to catch a glimpse of the paper I held.

Tim, who saw I was in no condition to speak, took the initiative. "It's guardianship papers. I already filled them out, and did most of the processing. You only have to sign them and meet with the judge to make it official." Tim reached across the table to grab the other papers from the card. "I also was able to change the lease to your name, so you live here legally now."

"So we don't have to keep it a secret anymore," Ryan questioned, looking at me for an answer. The information from the past moments was sinking in as I nodded a conformation. Ryan whooped, and jumped in a circle before giving Tim another hug. Tim smiled sheepishly, returning the hug. A moment later, Ryan was out of the room shouting behind him, "I'm going to put the movie in."

Tim turned towards me cautiously, placing his hands on my shoulders to pull me to face him. "Are you okay? I didn't overstep any boundaries, did I," he asked gently. I could see the fear of rejection in his face. _He is so sweet. My wonderful Handsome Tim._

Brushing his hands off my shoulders, I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Tim stiffened in surprise at first before relaxing. His arms wrapped around my waist tugging me closer. My skin tingled from the pressure of his arms.

"I don't know how you did all this, but I am forever grateful," I mumbled into his shoulder after we broke the kiss. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Tim chuckled in relief. I pulled back to look him in his startling blue eyes. They were so full of love and joy; I started to laugh myself wrapping him into a breath-stealing hug. He gasped as I took all the air from his lungs, but returned the hug just as tightly.

"The movie's ready, where are you guys?" Ryan hollered from the living room ruining our moment.

Rolling my eyes, we broke apart letting me grab plates and silverware for the cake. Tim stood back unsure of what to do. "You can take the cake in, and these," I ordered handing him the stack of plates and silverware while gesturing towards the cake. "I'll get the drinks."

Tim smiled teasingly, "As you wish."

Giving a narrowed look with a smirk, I waved him into the living room. "Get in there, Westley."

"Anything you say, Princess Buttercup," Tim winked before disappearing into the living room. _You are a keeper, Handsome Tim, you are a keeper._

 **Tim's Point of View**

"See anything yet," I asked over the com while continuing to watch the street from a rooftop. It was about two weeks after Ryan's birthday. I was currently on stake-out with Red Hood attempting to find one of the leaders of the gang we have been tracking for weeks now. Actually, I suppose I could call them by the name the news gave them last week, the Blue Foxes. _Such a dumb name, but given the news named Kirk Langstrom Man-Bat, I can't say I'm surprised._

"Nothing yet, Replacement," Jason blared into the com, interrupting my thoughts. He was about a block away from me on a different roof. I heard Jason sigh through the com before asking nonchalantly, "So, I heard you were looking for guardianship papers. Anything you want to tell me?"

I choked on air for a moment in shock, replying, "Where did you hear about that?"

I could hear Jason smirking through the com, "Alfred, he overheard you causally talking to Bruce about it. He knows I talk to you, so he asked me to find out what you are up to."

"How do you know I wasn't just curious about the process," I questioned innocently, hoping he'd drop the subject. _If Alfred suspects something, does Bruce suspect too?_

Jason laughed sharply, "You wouldn't have been so surprised about it if you were just "curious", so what did you need them for?"

Sighing, I gave up, "They were for a friend."

"Really," Jason remarked. "Did this friend happen to be Blondie?"

"It was for her brother," I explained, feeling the need to justify myself. "Their mother left them a year ago, so I helped her get official custody."

"Uh-huh," Jason grunted. "You care about her a lot, don't you?"

A smile broke itself way onto my face, "Of course, I love her."

"Now you sound like Dickhead," Jason scoffed lightheartedly. We fell into a comfortable silence.

My thoughts floated back to Julia and the last two weeks. _It's been like a dream. I have never felt so at peace._ I ate dinner with them almost every day now while helping Julia pay for groceries. She protested at first, but eventually gave in. Julia also "forced" me to take more naps in her bedroom. I found I didn't mind being compelled to take naps like a child since it was some of the best sleep I had gotten in years. Whether that was because it was Julia's bed and it smelled like her or because I could truly relax at her place, I don't know. Sometimes, Julia would doze next to me, cuddling. We didn't do anything more than that, but I sometimes wished we did. I shook my head, _got to keep those kinds of thoughts out of my head._

Ryan was nicer towards me too. Honestly, I think he was grateful for the birthday surprise. He was a cute kid and important to Julia. I was glad we made peace, so at least I don't have to worry about falling water balloons as I leave the building. Yes, Ryan did try to drop water balloons on me, luckily he had poor aim and I have well-toned reflects.

My train of thought was interrupted by Jason's announcement. "The target has appeared just like the informant said he would. He's passing my position, and coming up towards yours." I turned on my heat sensors in my lenses to confirm Jason's observations.

"I see him," I breathed through the com as his body shape flared on my lenses. "Want to box him in?"

Jason chuckled, "Sure. You get the front, I'll take the back." I switched off my heat sensors before jumping off roof to drop right in front of our target. He was a man about five feet tall, wearing a dark blue leather jacket which seemed to be the new uniform for the Blue Foxes. Upon my sudden appearance in front of him, the man flinched. He swore profusely, quickly turning to run away from me, only to run into the chest of Red Hood who had silently landed behind him. The men bounced off to fall hard onto the ground.

"Hello Bobby," Jason sneered. Jason picked up the man, Bobby, by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "We have some questions for you." Bobby shook his head, mumbling a defiant no. Jason slammed him into the wall again before taking out one of his hand guns to point at Bobby's groin. "You better talk, or you might lose something more than your dignity." I wasn't too concerned Jason would shoot him, but I placed a hand on Jason's shoulder as a reminder. By the slight nodding of his head, I knew he got the message.

"I don't know nothing," Bobby protested, squirming in Jason's grasp. Jason pressed the gun deeper into Bobby's groin causing him to squeak, "I'll talk." I was glad Jason was here to do the interrogation. While I could do it, I wasn't the best at it.

Bobby's secrets began to spill out. It turns out he was not one of the main leaders of the Blue Foxes like we thought, but simply a puppet that passed orders down from the leaders. He didn't know their names, except for one who was called Joey. However, Bobby knew where most of the drugs were being stored and when they were shipped. I recorded everything Bobby said, even when he got to how he wet the bed. As Bobby droned on and on, I began to tone out a little only to have one of his sentences bring my attention back.

"They order three guys to try to kidnap this blonde chick…"Bobby stuttered, still panicked that Jason was going to shoot his manhood off. By this time, Jason had put his gun away, choosing to just keep a hand on Bobby's collar. Upon hearing Bobby's last statement, I stepped up taking Bobby's collar from Jason to slam him back into the wall with fear eating at my heart.

"What blonde chick," I questioned menacing. _Please don't be Julia, please don't be Julia._ Jason stood to the side, shocked by my sudden angry.

"T..Th..The one who works at the coffee shop," Bobby stammered. His face went completely white. Fear clenched at my heart. _How could I have been so stupid? Of course, this would all be connected to Julia._ I punched Bobby in the face before he sputtered, "They didn't get her though, cause this man was with her all the time." I felt a tiny bit of relief, knowing this man was me since I always drove her to and from work. However that was crushed by Bobby next sentence. "Since they couldn't get her, they decided to try something else."

Rage overtook my common sense as I smashed Bobby into the wall again. "What's their plan," I roared with such an intensity I saw Jason flinch from the corner of my eye. Bobby looked ready to pass out. _As if I would let him._ Jason took a step towards me to be ready to stop me if I did something rash.

"They hired t-this Lynns guy to create a distraction, and have three of our gang ready to take her when the distraction happened," Bobby replied weakly. _Lynns, that sounds familiar._

Jason was one step ahead of me, "Lynns, as in Garfield Lynns?" Bobby nodded as horror overcame my fear. _Garfield Lynns a.k.a Firefly._ My eyes widened as the realization of what the distraction was reached my attention.

I threw Bobby onto the ground, placing one of my feet on his chest to hold him there. "When are they planning to do this," I asked venomously, wishing I could beat him into unconsciousness. Jason stood nearby, unsure of what to do.

"Sometime tonight, I think," Bobby omitted, watching me with terror-stricken eyes. I kicked Bobby unconscious while turning on my wrist computer to check the sensors in Julia's apartment. Dread built up in my belly as the sensors proved everything was fine. _It hasn't happened yet; I can still stop it._ I reached for my grapple gun only to have a hand laid on my arm.

"Replacement, we don't know if this "blonde chick" really is Blondie," Jason reasoned, removing his hand from my arm now that he had my attention. "Isn't there more than one blonde employee at the shop?" If I wasn't in a panic, I would have appreciated the fact Jason was the calm one while I was the impulsive one.

"I have researched every employee there, and I can assure you, she is the only one who is blonde enough to be called a blonde chick," I stated hastily. I could feel myself beginning to tremble with fear. _I can't lose her._

Jason calmly bent down to handcuff the unconscious Bobby. "You need to calm down, Replacement," Jason warned having seen my trembling. "You can't help her if you don't calm down." I closed my eyes, taking a few deep breaths while focusing on slowing my heart rate. It was working until an emergency alert sounded from my wrist. My heart stopped as I saw it was Julia's apartment. The smoke detects were sounding as many of the video feeds filled with flames and smoke.

"We need to go now," I ordered to Jason, grabbing my grapple gun. I shot off, not checking if Jason was behind me. As I jumped from roof top to roof top, I could see smoke rising from the distance. _Please let me make it in time. Please don't take her from me._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 **Tim's Point of View**

I landed on the roof across from Julia's apartment building. Smoke filled the air as flames were sprouting from the building in all directions. Scared out of my mind, I quickly scanned the area. A group of residents who escaped the blaze stood outside the building, watching. Glancing through the survivors, I tried to find Julia, or at least members of the Blue Foxes gang. Jason landed beside me a moment later.

"Did you find her yet," Jason gasped, out of breath from running across half the city. The sirens of incoming fire trucks echoed through the city.

"No," I replied sharply, attempting to keep myself out of a panic. _Please let her be here._ I took several deep breaths while continuing to scan the crowd. My concentration was broke by the sound of a grappling gun from behind us. Jason turned to see who it was while I tried to find Julia.

"Hey Bats, long time no see," Jason greeted casually with a hint of bitterness. I glanced over my shoulder to see Batman standing behind us. _Of course, he had to be here._

Batman was expressionless. "Firefly has already been apprehended."

"Good," I answered bluntly. I tuned out as Batman and Jason continued to talk, I focused on finding Julia. From the corner of my eye, I spotted the blue jackets of the Blue Foxes gang just outside the crowd. _Oh no!_ Fear stopped my heart as the realization hit me. _She's still in the building._ Ignoring the startled cries from Batman and Jason, I fired my grapple gun and jumped through one of the windows belonging to Julia's apartment.

Crashing through the glass, I rolled into the fiery, smoke-filled room. From the interior, I guessed I had landed in Ryan's bedroom.

"Julia," I screamed, sweeping my wings to block some of the flames before running into the living room. Glancing around the room, I shouted again, "Julia!"

"We're here," a weak voice called before being broken off by a cough. Coughing, I glimpsed over to find a battered Julia and Ryan cowering in the far corner of the living room. Surrounded by flames, they were trapped. Taking a deep breath as I could with all the smoke, I rolled through the flames to land next to them.

"I'm going to get you out of here," I reassured them as flames busted through the wall beside them. I threw my body over them, taking most of the hit. I hissed as fragments of the wall burned into my costume.

Julia's hand came to rest on my face bring my gaze to hers. "You need to take him first."

I gazed at her in disbelieve. "No, I can take both of you." She shook her head at me sadly before pushing Ryan into my arms. Coughing into her hand, she pushed us towards the flames. "I'll come back for you," I promised before wrapping Ryan in my wings to roll through the flames.

"Julia," Ryan screamed with tears running down his face. He broke out into coughing as we made it to the other side. I staggered across the living room with Ryan under my arm, dodging the flames breaking from the floor below. We found the bedroom only to be blinded by smoke.

Surprisingly, a pair of leather-clad arms grabbed us and dragged us toward the window. The smoke had become so thick; I could barely see the outline of the window. Upon reaching the window, I grasped my grapple gun before tightening my hold on Ryan. The leather-clad arms, who I now realized were Jason, helped us out the window, allowing me to swing us across to the neighboring roof.

We landed on the roof safety with Jason swinging to land behind us. Ryan immediately broke from my grasp, running towards the edge of the roof as if attempting to go back into the building. Jason caught him, holding Ryan tightly to his chest. Ryan sobbed while trying to break free.

"You have to save her," Ryan gasped before coughing harshly. He pointed at me. "You said you would come back for her." I was about to fire my grapple to swing through the window again when an explosion shook the building. Flames shot out from all the windows of the apartment as Ryan screamed in horror and fear. I fell to my knees and stared at the building in shock. Time seemed to slow as I realized I wouldn't be able to reach her in time.

 **Julia's Point of View**

I had watched with relief and sadness as the Red Robin guy took Ryan through the flames. Tears ran down my face, knowing he probably wouldn't make it back for me. The fire was spreading too fast. _At least Ryan will live, though I regret I won't be there for him._ Flames began to creep closer to me. Smoke filled my lungs making it hard to breathe. I began to think about the things I had done, and things I wanted to do. _I wish I could have told Tim I love him one more time._ Closing my eyes, I embraced my death.

Suddenly out of the ever-growing flames, a black figure appeared. He rolled through the flames to land next to me. As he neared, I saw it was the one and only Batman. _Batman?!_ He wrapped me partly up in his long cape before picking me up bridal style. My body tingled with relief when I was suddenly in his arms.

He jumped through the flames, making me scream a little as the heat from the flames burned my uncovered leg. We were almost across the living room when an explosion rocked the building causing Batman to stumble and almost drop me. Flames surged out of Ryan's bedroom where we seemed to be headed. I began to cough harder due to the new wave of smoke filling the room.

"Damn," Batman swore as he recovered his balance. The relief I had previously disappeared now with fear replacing it. _If I don't make it out of this, I hope I don't take Batman down with me._ I watched Batman wide-eyed while he glanced around for another exit. He seemed to make a decision. Shifting me around so he had one arm around my waist holding me to him with my legs completely off the ground, he took a few steps back and faced the living room window that was surrounding by flames.

"Wait, what are you doing," I asked nervously when he prepared to sprint. _Please don't do what I think you're doing._ I swear he smirked a little at my question.

"Just hold on and keep your head down," he ordered, taking a gun-like thing to hold in his free hand. "It will be alright." I wrapped my arms around his neck and ducked my head when he sprinted through the flames and into the living room window. It shattered with some pieces of glass burying themselves into my exposed arms. We began to fall, much to my horror, before he shot off his gun in his other hand.

Then we were flying, which wasn't much better than falling if you ask me. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would pop out of my chest. I shrieked when I saw how far up we were, and buried my face into his shoulder. He chuckled as we landed safely on the roof across the street from my blazing apartment building. He let me go only to receive a slap across the arm.

"It's not funny," I scolded, glaring at him. _I do have a semi-serious fear of heights, but I don't need to be laugh at for it especially by Batman. God, my heart is still pounding._ Batman glared back at me amused, or at least I think he did. It was hard to tell.

"Julia," I heard Ryan shout, I turned to find him, almost collapsing with relief myself. _Thank goodness, he is alright._ He was being held by a man in a red helmet that let him go once he saw me. Ryan sprinted across the roof and slammed into me, crying tears of relief. I put my arms around him, hushing him as we rocked back and forth. I noticed the man in the red helmet, who I now remembered was Red Hood, and Batman walked over to Red Robin, who appeared to be in shock. He was on his knees facing the burning building just staring at it in horror.

 **Tim's Point of View**

I couldn't do anything except stare at the building where Julia would die because I couldn't save her. My chest tightened, I couldn't breathe. I was drowning with the knowledge I have lost the love of my life. Everything else faded away as I lost my connection to reality. _I am so sorry Julia. I should have been better, I should have moved faster. I'm sorry._ Silent tears ran down my face.

The next thing I remember was voices whispering my name into my ear. I felt a broad hand gently rubbing my back while a slightly smaller hand was resting on my shoulder, shaking me lightly.

"It's alright, Tim," the deeper of the two voices murmured into my ear. "She's safe." I shook my head, knowing they had to be lying to me. _I couldn't save her._ My tears were beginning to burn my eyes.

Suddenly, salvation appeared in a voice I thought I never hear again. "Is he alright," an angel asked. I whipped around, pushing the hands away from me to lay my eyes on the love of my life. Barefoot and covered with ash and blood with messy blonde hair, she was the most beautiful I have ever seen. She was looking at me with concerned green eyes.

I couldn't speak, jumping up to crush her into a hug to kiss her with all the power I possess. She gasped in surprise, but soon melted to return the kiss. After a few moments, a squeak from Ryan who we had crushed between us for he was still attached to Julia's waist broke us apart. She studied me for a long moment.

"I don't know if you do this to all the girls you try to save, but no more kissing," Julia warned giving me a playful yet stern frown. "I have a boyfriend, who may get jealous."

I looked at her confused, thinking _but I am your boyfriend_ before I realized I was in the Red Robin costume. _Crap and right in front of Batman too._ Running a hand through my hair, took a step away from her. I could feel my face burn. Julia gazed suspiciously at me while Ryan gave me a dirty look.

"Sorry," I coughed, backing away until I ran into Jason.

Leaning in to whisper in my ear, Jason snickered, "Nice going, Replacement." I elbowed him in the stomach in response. Jason groaned from the jab. Meanwhile, Batman got us back on track.

"Do you two care to explain what all this was about," Batman demanded gruffly, displeased with his lack of knowledge about the situation.

I glanced at Julia and Ryan, who were both watching me, before pulling Batman closer to discuss the situation without fear of eavesdropping. _I don't want to create more stress for them right now, not after they just lost their home._

Keeping my tone low, I answered him, "They were targeted by the Blue Foxes. None of this was a coincidence." I gestured angrily towards the building. "This was all a distraction, so they could kidnap **her**." Batman's face soured as he absorbed the information. "They hired Firefly to cause a distraction, and had their crew waiting outside to kidnap when she evacuated the building." I finished, shaking with anger. _She almost died._ A look from Batman caused me to take a deep breath and force myself to calm down.

"And you're connection with them," Batman questioned bluntly. My eyes widen, and I prepared myself to lie.

However, Jason interrupted me when I opened my mouth to speak, "Blondie is his girlfriend." I glared at Jason, giving him another jab in the stomach.

"You said you wouldn't say anything," I accused. _Why did I even bothering to trust Jason in the first place?_

"Well," Jason responded with humor. "You kind-of told him yourself with your make out session a moment ago."

"It was not a make out session," I growled back. Jason chuckled at my claim.

"Enough," Batman ordered sternly, making Jason and I flinch. "We need to focus on the problem at hand…" He was about to continue, but was interrupted by Ryan's startled cry. I turned to see Julia collapse to the ground with Ryan desperately trying to pull her up.

Running forward, I knelt beside her, shaking her gently. "Julia, Julia," I spoke over and over again, hoping for a response, but she was out cold. Fear froze my heart as I checked for a pulse. _Please be okay, don't leave me now._ "She has a pulse but it's weak," I reported. "She needs medical attention."

I looked up only to find Batman kneeling at Julia's other side, having pushed a sobbing Ryan into Jason's arms. Our eyes met as he made a decision. "I'm calling the Batmobile," he stated, pressing a button on his gauntlet. "Red Hood, you take the boy. Red Robin and I will take the girl," Batman ordered calmly. "We're going to the Batcave."

 **Julia's Point of View**

Everything was a blur. I remember having trouble breathing and feeling lightheaded. Ryan was hugging me while Batman, Red Hood, and Red Robin were discussing things privately away from us. Suddenly, everything went dark. All I could remember was hearing Ryan's sobs and a voice that sounded like Tim's calling my name.

I woke to silence. Keeping my eyes closed, I knew I was laying down on a comfortable surface that must have been a bed with a blanket covering me. An oxygen mask was fitted over my nose and mouth, making it wonderfully easy to breathe. _I wish I had this before._ I opened my eyes to a blinding, bright light causing me to blink my eyes several times to recover.

"She's waking up," a voice stated calmly. When my eyes finally gained focus, I saw an older gentleman standing beside me. I panicked a bit, not knowing where I was. The gentleman gently held my hand. "You are safe here, Miss Julia," the gentleman reassured me. "You fainted from smoke inhalation, but you are going to be fine." I calmed a little from his words, but my health was not my main concern.

"Ryan…," I gasped through the mask.

"You must not speak now Miss," the gentleman hushed before answering my question. "Young Master Ryan is in the other room; I'll fetch him for you." He let go of my hand to leave the room. The gentleman sent a scolding look over to the opposite wall before departing from the room. I glanced over to find target of the gentleman's gaze was Red Robin standing in the corner watching me with a mix of concern, nervousness, and affection. He was partly covered in shadows, but I had a feeling I knew him. I had an idea of who he was, but I needed a conformation.

We stared at each other for several moments before he cleared his throat, "I'm glad you're okay." I nodded allowing us to fall into an awkward silence once again. He shifted uncomfortably, running his hand through his hair in a manner that reminded me of a certain someone.

Tired of the silence, I took off the oxygen mask and sat up. He gasped, quickly approaching me, "You need to keep the mask on." He finally was out of the shadows, allowing me to see him clearly for the first time. _That jaw-line almost looks like…_ He attempted to make me put the oxygen mask back on, but I shook my head.

I coughed a bit before speaking, "I want to thank you for saving Ryan." My voice was rough enough to make Red Robin wince. _His hair is the same color and length as…_ He took my hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go back for you," he apologized. "I should have…humph," He broke off mid-sentence as I grabbed the front of his suit and pulled him down for our lips to meet. I could feel the electricity sparking from the connection of our lips. My stomach fluttered as we deepened the kiss. Red Robin pushed me down onto the bed while taking his free hand to hold the back of my head, our lips never separating.

I started feeling lightheaded. I pushed a hand against his chest, breaking the kiss. He backed away from me suddenly as if the realization of what just happened hit him. Red Robin blushed and looked away from me, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. I started to laugh with minor difficulty as the kiss and his reaction finally confirmed my theory.

"Hello Tim," I said grinning when his eyes' widen like a deer in headlights.

"What," Tim stammered, taking another step away from me.

Giving a no-nonsense glare I replied, "Come on, I know it's you."

He sighed in defeat, ripping off his mask. Tim gazed at me with the same fear of rejection I had hoped I never see again. "Are you angry with me?"

I reached out my hand to him. "No, I'm not." He took my hand allowing me to pull him to sit on the bed. "I'm kind-of relieved. It explains a lot." _His over-tiredness, his crazy work schedule, his muscles, his scars and lastly the kiss on the rooftop. It all makes sense now._

He looked at me in disbelief, "You're not upset with me for not telling you or something like that?"

I smiled at him, brushing a hand through his hair. "No, I understand **this** is a secret you can't share with just anyone." I pursed my lips in thought. "I might have been mad if we were dating a year or so, but since we only been dating a month or two, I'm not upset. Actually, I'm grateful." Leaning forward, I placed a chase kiss on Tim's lips before resting my forehead on his.

"Grateful," Tim inquired softly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Of course," I answered, coughing only just a bit. "If you weren't Red Robin, you wouldn't have been able to save Ryan and Batman wouldn't have been able to save me." Our noses touched as I continued "Thank you."

Tim placed a quick kiss on my lips, "You're not going to demand I stop?"

"No, that would be selfish of me. You help people, how could I stand in the way of that," I explained running a hand through his hair again. _So soft._ "Though, I do have one condition."

"What's that," Tim whispered eyeing my lips hungrily.

I laughed before breathing, "You don't get to kiss any other girls except me."

Tim chuckled before pressing his lips to mine, "Deal."

 **Bruce's Point of View**

"Can I try on the Robin suit," the boy, Ryan, asked for the fifth time in the last minute.

"No."

"Can I ride in the Batplane?"

"No."

"Can I try on your cape?"

"No."

"Can I…" Ryan continued, however I decided to stop answering him with the hope he would stop. _Not even Dick was this bad._ I was sitting at the Bat computer, running a background check on the girl, Julia since it became apparent she and Tim were close. Ryan was running around the Bat cave, asking questions nonstop. I had hoped Jason would have distracted him, but he seemed to be too busy enjoying the boy's antics. Alfred and Tim were with Julia who had yet to regain consciousness.

I didn't know Tim had a girlfriend, nor did I know they were serious. _My surveillance must be slipping if Jason knew before I did._ While I had suspected something because of Tim's sudden appearance at my dinner table, which was an unusual but welcome occurrence. He seemed more at peace with himself, but I didn't think of the cause for this sudden change. _I'm glad Tim's better, but to have a romantic relationship with this life leads to harsh consequences. Tim has experience enough of them to know the dangers, but he seems so…happy._

"Are you seriously doing a background check on her," Jason asked, having approached the computer to see what I was doing. He had taken off his helmet, choosing to just keep the domino mask on.

"Considering they now know our secret identities, do you expect me to do anything less," I answered, scrolling through her records. _So that's why Tim was asking me about guardianship papers._

Jason rolled his eyes, huffing, "Why can't you just trust the Replacement's judgement? He ran this same background check before he even spoke to her." Ryan ran passed us to the other side of the cave, laughing hysterically. I heard Jason snort from the boy's actions. My mouth twitched a little as a smile tried to force its way onto my face.

"I trust Tim," I replied calmly, slightly worried Jason may blow up at me. "But I want to be certain."

"Like you weren't certain once you saw them make out on the roof," Jason retorted hotly. Jason had a point; the way Tim reacted when he saw she was safe showed how much he cared for her. _To the point where he practically exposed his secret identity, luckily I had turned off the roof's security cameras before then._ I never saw Tim so emotional, so _happy_. The way the girl, Julia responded to him, even though she did not know who he was demonstrated Tim's feelings were mutual.

I took a breath, closing Julia's records before turning towards Jason. "What do you think about them, Jason?"

Jason was startled, "What?"

I sighed before asking again, "What do you think about Tim and this girl?"

"Well," Jason began carefully, watching me as if he couldn't believe I was asking his opinion. "Blondie is feisty, educated without being too uppity, and she takes care of her brother all on her own. I say her and the Replacement were made for one another."

I nodded my head in agreement. _As long as Tim is happy and she has no ill-intentions, how could I stand in the way and risk losing Tim._ Dropping the subject, I turned back to the computer. "Are you planning to fill me in on this Blue Foxes gang investigation?"

Jason narrowed his eyes at me, reminding me of when I used to ask if he could show me his completed homework assignments before patrol. "Do I have to? I sure you know everything we discovered by hacking Tim's computer."

"Perhaps," I began quietly, feeling Jason glare into the back of my head. "Nevertheless, I should be brought in on the investigation."

Jason sighed frustrated, closing his eyes to calm himself. "You have to ask the Replacement about it? It's his investigation."

"That's what I was afraid of," I muttered while bringing up the news reports on the Blue Foxes.

"What," Jason asked sharply. _He needs to control his temper._

"Tim is too involved in this investigation now that his girlfriend is connected to this gang. He won't be able to keep an objective mindset," I explained coolly. The air grew tense as I could almost feel Jason's temper snap.

"Just who do you think…"Jason began only to be interrupted by a little hand tugging at his sleeve.

"Hey Red Hood," Ryan probed, oblivious to the tension in the room due to his uncontainable excitement. "I get why there is a dinosaur in here, because of course Batman has a dinosaur, but why is there a giant penny?" I felt a smirk creep its way onto my lips. Keeping my back towards them, I attempted to hide it.

Jason took a deep breath before answering, "Why wouldn't Batman have a giant penny?"

Ryan's eyes went wide as he nodded. "Of course," he agreed, walking to stand beside me while gazing at the news reports on the screen. "Are they the ones who burnt down our building?" I opened my mouth to answer the boy honestly, but I was cut off.

"Master Ryan, your sister is awake and wishes to see you," Alfred interjected with impeccable timing. _Ryan doesn't need to know about this yet. Let him be a child for a while longer._

"Why do you keeping calling me Master? Does it have something to do with Star Wars," Ryan asked curiously, smiling brightly as he trotted over to Alfred.

Alfred's eyes rolled before answering with a voice lined with sarcasm, "It is simply protocol, young sir."

"Oh," Ryan replied, disappointed. I had to work to keep from laughing.

Ryan's questions seemed to calm down Jason a bit. He offered, "I'll take him, Alfred. I need some space right now." Ryan bounced excitedly, taking Jason's hand before leaving to enter the medical bay. I turned to Alfred.

"She's alright then," I asked. I didn't get any emergency alerts from the medical bay, but I wanted to be certain.

Alfred approached to stand closer to my chair before answering. "Yes, Miss Julia will be quite alright. The oxygen did wonders, but she'll still need some rest." He paused. "And before you ask sir, he did tell her the truth." I winced at the fact, but I knew it had to happen. Tim had already pretty much exposed his identity to her by that kiss on the roof, it had to be done.

"Did she take it well," I questioned. _If she rejects him, how will we be able to keep our secret secure? Bribery might work…_

Alfred's eyes narrowed as if he knew what I was thinking. "Before you begin to brood Master Bruce, she took the news quite well. Very well, in fact." I knew Alfred had waited outside the door to the medical bay, listening in on the couple's conversation. I nodded, turning back to the news reports.

I flipped through the news reports dating from six months ago to tonight, with Firefly and the burning of the apartment building. "It concerns me these men went to such lengths as to hire Firefly to kidnap one girl. There has to be some reason."

"I believe so, Master Bruce," Alfred agreed stoically. "However, given the fact it is very late, and both Miss Julia and Master Ryan are relatively homeless, should I prepare two rooms upstairs?"

"Of course, Alfred," I responded absentmindedly, focusing on the computer.

"Very well, Master Bruce," Alfred hummed with approval. "May I also say how pleased I am to see Master Jason has stayed here so long without storming out?" I gave Alfred a glance as he walked up the stairs to prepare rooms. _Was that some kind of praise?_ Of course, I knew Jason's staying here so long had nothing to do with me as he wanted to make sure Julia was alright. _It shouldn't be a surprise when my son doesn't storm out in a rage._

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I went back to work. As I began to check the criminal database for any more connections, a trilled screech echoing from the medical bay stopped my progress. _This is going to be a long night._

 ** _Author's Note_**

I got this amazing new cover art from my friend, CleoArrow. She is currently taking commissions for artwork. $3 for a sketch, $4 for a colored drawing, and $5 for a colored drawing with shading. You can find her on Tumblr under the name, CleoArrow. Go bug her with your artwork needs.


End file.
